A Boy and His Bird
by WingedFish
Summary: A teenager living a normal life suddenly finds himself transported to the amazing world of Smash Bros. with no one but his feathered companion, a feisty parrot named Brazil, to accompany him. What happens when he discovers he isn't a normal human after all? My first fanfic. R&R. CANCELLED! Please read for reason why!
1. Chapter 1: Everyday Life

Chapter 1: Everyday Life

**Okay everybody, this is my first fanfiction. Yay! I apologize in advance if the first few chapters are a little short, but don't worry, they get longer as you go along. Oh, and I TOTALLY actually own Smash Bros! (Gets attacked by the Nintendo ninjas) Okay, okay, I was kidding I don't! Sheesh copyrights these days… ;)**

"Ah, this is the life." Thought 16 year old Jay as he relaxed on the comfy sofa.

Today was just another average lazy summer day. His parents were both out on a week-long business meeting, and being an only child, that meant that he was the only home. The only HUMAN home that is.

"Hey! Quit chewing on the pages!" He yelled at his pet parrot Brazil, who was chewing away at the corner of the book he was reading, _The Swiss Family Robinson_.

Brazil is a medium sized parrot with brilliant green feathers on his mid-body and top side of the wings. His neck and chest is a pale grey with black edges giving them a scaled appearance. The tail is a beautiful deep red that sets off from the dark blue on the underside of his wings that are only visible in flight. His pitch-black beak and head is only matched by his dark brown eyes and green cheek patches.

Jay himself is a blue-eyed brunette hair that covered his ears and almost reached down to his eyes, (with a style that says "I never do anything with it") along with a tall, somewhat thin build. "All right buddy, you stay here for a minute, I'm going get some bait."

Not much of an athlete, he barely has any muscle, but is nonetheless strong enough to lift over such heavy things as large rocks to search for worms so he can enjoy one of his favorite pastimes, fishing. He hoped the fish in his home didn't know about it.

"All right now, I've got the worms for fishing tomorrow, now onto my own fish!" He chuckled to himself.

His aquarium is filled with numerous fish of various sizes and colors; his pride and joy. And when he does the all-important weekly water change he always makes sure to distribute the old water to what he liked to call his "Indoor Greenhouse." While not actually a true greenhouse, his home certainly did look like one, with various plants ranging from Palms trees to Ivies to Bamboo. And they all grew to twice their average sizes due to the nutrient-rich water he would give them weekly.

"Whew! Okay, now that all of that's done, it's time to go to bed. Come on Brazil!" The parrot squawked in response and flew onto his shoulder. Together they went upstairs to his bedroom, which was also filled with many different types of vegetation. "I wonder what exciting things will happen tomorrow?" Jay thought as he drifted to sleep. Little did he know that he was about to start an amazing adventure, unlike anything he had seen before!

**This (of course) is just an introductory chapter, hence the shortness. **


	2. Chapter 2: Transportation

Chapter 2: Transportation

**This one is short as well, just a quick intro to the wonderful world we all know and love as Smash Bros! Enjoy!**

"Ugh, what happened? Why does my head hurt?" A very confused Jay as he started to open his blue eyes. " Huh? Where did the ceiling go?"

He didn't see ceiling, but bright blue sky with a few fluffy white clouds drifting slowly in the atmosphere. He sat up and noticed that he was in a grassy field at the edge of a forest.

"Where on earth am I?" He pondered. "Squawk! Eek! Eeek!" He looked up at one of the trees and noticed that Brazil was in one of the branches.

"Brazil? Come here! Come on boy!" In answer the green parrot flew down to his side, giving him quizzing looks. Jay returned the look and said "Come on, let's see if we can find out just where exactly we are."

Lending a hand, he put Brazil on his shoulder and headed off away from the forest. It was very quite, with the exception of the occasional chirping bird flying overhead, to which Brazil would sometimes try to communicate with. They went on for a time when the vast field suddenly started to slope upwards. Then a little further Jay saw a great building.

"Looks like some sort of mansion!" He said to nobody in particular.

The giant mansion was situated on a big hill with the back end overlooking a small cliff that rose above the grassy plain. The brickwork was faded with a mossy green color and was covered with vines, encroaching on some of the many windows. The front was very fancily landscaped, with bright yellow bushes and beautiful red-leaved Japanese Maples. On the right side of the mansion there was a large, deep pond bordered by numerous huge willow trees.

"_Looks like a nice place, I wonder who lives here?"_ He thought to himself. He continued to the front door and knocked on it several times. The door was opened by, much to Jay's surprise, a short, slightly portly man with a bushy brown mustache wearing a red shirt with blue denim overalls. On his head was an oversized red cap with the initial "M" on it. Jay could've sworn he'd seen this guy before somewhere before…

The man said, with an Italian accent, "Are you Jay?" Stunned, the teenager stuttered "Y-yes?" "_How does this guy know my name?" "_Come inside, we've been expecting you."

**And the adventure begins!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Smash Mansion

Chapter 3: Welcome to Smash Mansion

**The (so far normal) newcomer meets the neat and wacky characters that are the Smashers! Making friends, as well as enemies… (Warning, brief blood)**

"What! But how?" said Jay, almost trembling from pure shock.

"I'll explain in a minute, but first come inside" Said the strangely dressed man.

Jay stepped though the door, and immediately saw many strange people and creatures that he had never seen before. "_I'm defiantly not anywhere close to home."_

As he tried to get his head around all that was happening, a large creature that looked something like a mix between a spiky turtle and a dragon approached him.

"Hey look, this guy has a living chicken nugget on his shoulder!" The freak of nature said with his gruff voice. This was all too much for Jay, he fainted right in front of the reptilian being.

Brazil, losing his perch, jumped off in a panic and flew away to the other various rooms in the mansion.

2 hours later

"Ow, why does my head hurt again?" Jay opened his eyes, and then widened them in shock.

Around the bed he was lying on were four people. First he saw a young woman wearing a bright pink dress with white elbow-length gloves and a small crown encrusted with several colorful jewels on top of her head "_Nothing overly strange there" _he thought.

Then he noticed young man wearing a green tunic with white sleeves and leggings that were partly covered with chocolate colored boots. A long pointed green cap that matched the tunic's color was perched upon his head. He didn't seem very strange until Jay saw the man's ears, which were unusually long and ended at a sharp point.

The third person he saw was a tall man with blue hair. "_Blue hair? I've never seen that before!"_ He thought to himself in wonder.

The bluenette had various pieces of armor strapped to his blue shirt covered chest, a long flowing red cape that almost touched the ground tied around his neck, and long brown boots with metal soles with white leggings.

The fourth person was certainly the strangest of them all. It was what appeared to be a boy that wore a bright white Grecian tunic with a golden border, along with brown leather leg guards and matching sandals. A large red gem on one shoulder served as a clasp that kept the robe from falling off. Underneath the white cloth were navy blue tights, which served as the shorts and undershirt of the overall outfit. For headwear, he had a golden laural crown, which confirmed Jay's suspicions that this guy was from Greece.

But it wasn't the boy's unusual attire that caught Jay's eye, it was the large, pure white wings that jutted out from the young one's back that really grabbed his attention. _"Incredible, wings like those of an egret's! Could he be, an angel?" _

Before he could think more on the matter, his thoughts were interrupted by the pink-wearing woman, who greeted him in her high-pitched tone.

"Hello newcomer! Nice to see you've come to! I'll get right to introductions, I'm Princess Peach, but you can just call me Peach. On your right is Link, next to him is Ike, and to your left is Pit."

"So, you must be Jay right?" Link asked.

The teenager quickly looked at the elf. "Oh, uh yeah. That's my name." Then a realization just came to him. "Wait, where's Brazil?"

"Brazil? Who's Brazil?" Ike questioned.

Peach whispered something in his ear, at which point Ike laughed. "Oh, you mean that bird you came here with? He's right over there." He said as he pointed to a wooden stand several feet away from the bed.

And sure enough, there he was, happily eating some sunflower seeds from the food dish that was hooked onto the stand.

"It took us an hour to catch him, wouldn't let anybody touch a feather on his body." Ike continued, "It was actually Pit who suggested to put out a bowl of seeds, which worked swell."

"Really?" said Jay, blushing. "I'm so sorry, he doesn't let anybody handle him other then me."

Pit noticed his embarrassment and waved it off. "Aw it was no big deal, really. I deal with birds all the time, considering where I live."

"You have lots of birds in Greece?" asked Jay.

"Oh no, I don't live in Greece, I live in Skyworld."

"Skyworld?" Jay exclaimed in confusion. "Where is that? I've never even heard of it."

"I can't blame you." answered Pit, shaking his head. "Because Skyworld isn't in your universe."

"What? What do you mean?" Jay was really confused now!

"What he means is that each of us are from different worlds." said Peach, who was trying to keep the teenager from freaking out. "I might as well tell you what is going on." She continued. "Every few years, a number of characters are chosen from different worlds and universes by a mystical being known as the Master Hand to gather here to compete in a fighting tournament. The fights take place in various areas according to each characters' home of origin. All of which are virtually synthesized by a powerful machine. The machine also creates weapons and items that enhance the overall tournament."

"But I'm not a very good fighter, I'll be killed!" Jay said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry" Link assured him. "Since all the battles and items are magically designed to not physically harm the participants, nobody truly gets hurt. The magic even extends to our own weapons and devices, so there is nothing to worry about. And besides, you'll have time to practice."

"Well, that's a relief" Jay said with a puff of breath.

Over the next several hours, the four Smashers (as Jay learned was the name everybody who came here had) gave him a tour around the building, meeting various other characters along the way. As they walked, he learned all about the places and people that the other characters had come from, as well as sharing information about his own home. At one point he met Yoshi and Kirby, who became fast friends with him. Yoshi even gave Jay a couple of rides, which was a real blast for the brunette. Samus, Marth, and Luigi also soon became friends with the teenager.

All was going well until he (along with his new comrades) ran into the bullies of the mansion, Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, and King Dedede.

"Well well well, if it isn't nugget boy!" poked Bowser, an evil grin on his scaly face.

"Leave him alone Bowser!" yelled Luigi. "Oh, and what are you going to do little green man?" taunted Ganondorf. Link threw a glare at him, but the king of evil paid him no mind.

"Yeah, yeah, what are ya gonna do?" chimed in Wario.

"Hey guys cut it out!" hollered Jay, not liking this confutation at all.

"Or else what?" the koopa threatened. "I'll tear you apart before you can say 'yikes!'"

"Yeah!" Dedede quipped. "Then we'll deep fry his feathered friend for lunch!" he said while patting his oversized belly.

Before anyone could react to the insult, Brazil suddenly started to shake and glow with a rainbow aura. He squawked and snapped with his beak. Then, after jumping off Jay's shoulder and onto the ground, he spontaneously grew to three times his normal size, larger even then Link's Loftwing, which Jay had seen previously. Everyone gasped at the sight, the bullies being the most surprised. The gargantuan bird lunged at the four, biting down on Bowser's arm with his powerful beak, drawing blood.

"Yow! Get off me you oversized turkey!" roared Bowser, winching in pain.

"Brazil! Let him go!" Jay cried.

At the sound of his master's words, the avian giant released his grip on the reptile's appendage. "Let's get out of here!" yelled Wario, scared out of his wits.

"Yeah, that's the last time I ever eat a chicken nugget!" said Dedede following suit.

Ganondorf left without a word, leaving Bowser walking away shaking his bloody fist.

"You'll pay for this!" he snarled.

Everyone else, including Jay himself, stood there in shock for several minutes.

Brazil at that moment shrunk back to his normal size and then cuddled up to his master's shoulder as if nothing happened.

"What in the name of Altea was that!" Marth cried, an expression on his face that was mixed with shock and awe.

"Yeah, what just happened? Your bird suddenly grew almost bigger then Ridley himself in the blink of an eye!" stated Samus, her eyes as big as saucers.

"I-I.. I have no idea! Brazil have never done that before!" Jay said with confusion.

Just then Mario came running up to the group, panting when he reached them.

"Whew! I need to exercise more! But anyway, have you guys seen a Smash Ball floating around here? One flew out of the synthesizing machine."

As if in answer all eyes look at the parrot, who was happily sleeping on Jay's shoulder.

"Um, we think we know what happened to it..." Pit said slowly.

**Well Bower you had that one coming. And I'm pretty sure Dedede is lying. Heck, even I love chicken nuggets! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: New Found Powers

Chapter 4: New Powers

**Explanations for the events of last chapter. And a feast! (With a strange surprise) **

"So Brazil must have somehow gotten a hold of that runaway Smash Ball!" proclaimed an excited Jay.

"Indeed, that must have been your Final Smash." Marth said, rubbing the back of his blue-haired head.

"But there is one thing I don't understand." questioned Pit. "How did Brazil wound Bowser? I thought the items didn't allow harm to come to the contenders?"

Jay just shrugged his shoulders, but Mario had the answer.

"It only works that way when the items and competitors are contained within the synthesizer machine's protection field. Otherwise the items and character weapons behave like they would anywhere else."

"But hold on a second." Jay interjected. "Marth said that was OUR Final Smash, but only Brazil was affected in any way, so wasn't it only HIS?"

His friends pondered this for a minute, when Link suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I know! You are both "one" person in this tournament's terms! You remember meeting Olimar and his Pikmin don't you?"

"Haha, oh yes I remember those guys! _What an interesting lot They were!"_

Jay amusingly thought to himself.

"Well," Link continued. "it seems that you two function in a similar way, being more then one in the same slot!"

"Makes sense to me!" Ike added.

Jay thought for a minute, then said, "But neither Brazil nor me had any powers of any sort where we're from, so how exactly did that happen?"

"You may have new abilities here that you didn't have at your home world. Many others here have discovered they also had newly found strengths that they never had before." Replied Peach with a smile. "Maybe you just haven't found out what they are yet."

Jay looked at her and returned the smile. "I guess you are right."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Ike announced.

"Well there's a shock" said an annoyed Marth, rolling his eyes.

At that, they all proceeded to go to the dining room, which was quite large considering the amount of people it had to hold. It was rather classically furbished, with dark red carpeting, light yellow walls, and several framed paintings of landscapes. In the middle of the giant oval-shaped oak table sat a large glass vase bursting with freshly cut wildflowers plucked from the field. A grand crystal chandelier hung high above it, brilliantly sparkling in the fading light provided by the sun though the tall windows that were all situated on the far side of the room. _"Awfully fancy for a place that serves as a gathering for fighters"_ thought Jay quizzingly as he sat down.

He picked a seat on one side of the table, right in front of the flowers. He set Brazil's wooden stand right behind him, and then proceeded to place his feathered companion onto the structure. Pit and Link were right behind him, sitting down on either side. All the other Smashers soon gathered and sat around the table.

"So, where's the grub?" asked Jay, his stomach growling.

"In a minute, Master Hand has to prepare it." Pit replied. "He analyzes each being's home world diet, then recreates it right onto the plates. So it takes a minute or two for him to do so. But there is also a kitchen for those who like to cook their own food sometimes during the day."

The next moment everybody's plate had a heaping helping of their respective foods. Jay looked around and saw the various dishes that were spread around the table.

Red mushrooms, chili dogs, a strange white liquid that Link and Zelda called "Lon-Lon Milk", spicy curry, steak, and various other foods rounding the massive dining furniture. On his own plate he found a steaming pile of fried shrimp with a bowl of spicy cocktail sauce.

"Yum! My favorite!" but before he dug in, he heard a strange chewing noise behind him. Looking back, he saw Brazil busily munching on various fruits and veggies that had spawned inside his food dish. Smiling, the brunette returned to the feast.

1 Hour Later

"Man, I'm stuffed!" said a satisfied Jay as he sat back in his chair.

Most of the Smashers had already left the dining room to go to their dorms or the living room. Brazil had fallen asleep a while ago and was snoozing peacefully.

It was just him, Pit, Ike, Samus, Marth, Peach, and Link left.

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to retire to my dorm." Marth announced.

"Yeah, me two, it's been a long day". Samus agreed, following behind him.

After they left, Jay couldn't help but notice that the flowers in the vase looked kind of droopy. "Hmm…Must not have enough water."

Jay reached out his hand to touch one of the flowers. At that instant, the plant spontaneously perked up and started to actually grow!

"Whoa!" he cried, jerking his hand back.

Pit, who was watching the whole seen, suddenly prodded him an excited look on his face. "Wait, do that again!"

With a cautious look, the teenager did as he was told. And the whole group of flowers suddenly grew an extra five inches taller! "I think you've discovered an ability." Link said.

"Really? Growing plants? What kind of power is that?" Ike joked, starting to laugh.

Peach shot him a glare that shut him up outright.

"Not just growing plants, but also controlling plants!" said a surprised Jay as he seemed to guide the flowers to move around in particular directions. "I always thought I had a green thumb, but this is amazing!" he continued "I wonder what other undiscovered powers I have?"

"I don't know, but I think this is all the excitement I can take for one day." Declared Peach with a big yawn.

They all then decided to head off to bed. Jay carefully brought the wooden stand with Brazil still sleeping on it to his own dorm room, which wasn't anything special. All there was in the small room was a bed, a nightstand with an alarm clock, and a large dresser set next to the large bay window. Each dorm was also equipped with its own full bathroom, which was convenient for everyone.

"_I can't imagine how long it takes the likes of Peach and Zelda to get ready in the morning."_ He chuckled at the thought.

Setting the stand with Brazil next to the bed, he crawled under the covers and soon fell asleep.

**At last Jay is starting to discover his new abilities, but what will he do with them? Considering where he is, there is only one thing TO do! Will update soon! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Tournament Begins!

Chapter 5: The Tournament Begins!

**Here is the next chapter! The longest and most action packed one yet! Enjoy the battle. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it!**

Flash Back

A week has passed since Jay's arrival and boy what has happened in those last seven days! The next day after breakfast Jay decided to fishing in the giant pond in front of the mansion, but he didn't need to even put a hook in the crystal clear pool. Because at that moment he started to think about getting the fish to grab the hook, they started jumping out of the water flopping on the shore in front of him! He retold this event to Lucario, the Aura Pokemon, who told him that this was another one of his new abilities; communicating with fish though telepathy.

"Now I can't even fish properly!" he had said with a hearty laugh.

Over the next five days after that he spent his time training for the upcoming match with his avian comrade while got some pointers from the three swordsman, Ike, Marth, and Link. His main weapon of choice was a thick staff he made from the wood of a branch on the willow trees alongside the pond. Dubbed "Willow Whacker" by its creator, it was a (despite the unassuming appearance it possessed) fearsome weapon that almost rivaled the likes of the Master Sword, Falchion, and Ragnell.

He also furthered his friendships with his fellow Smashers, most notably Pit, who took an instant liking to him since they first saw each other. The angel hung around Jay so much that Brazil has even started to trust him and let him self be petted. The teenager was quite impressed by this because nobody besides him had ever gotten the hot-headed parrot to act friendly before.

But there were a certain four Smashers that avoided the brunette. Ganondorf, Dedede, Wario, and Bowser have completely avoided them both ever since the Smash Ball incident, which was fine with Jay, who didn't enjoy their company one bit.

On Sunday he realized that his parents would find out that he wasn't home, and started to worry.

Distressed, he told Pit about it, who had given him this reassuring sentence, "Time travels differently here then anywhere else in the universes. For example, one day here equals one second in your home world."

"So basically you're saying that nobody will even know I've ever left?" asked Jay, a quizzing look on his greenish-blue eyes.

"Exactly!" Pit confirmed with a clap of his hands and big smile on his face.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. But I have another question. When does the first match start tomorrow?"

"There is one after breakfast, at 10:00, and another one after lunch at 2:00. And you'll be in the second match against Olimar, R.O.B., and Bowser."

At the mention of the Koopa King's name, Jay shuddered nervously. He hasn't exactly had a good relationship with the reptilian being as of late…

Pit noticed his friend's fear and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do fine!"

Jay looked at his winged companion and smiled. That angelic face of his could calm anyone down.

"_Well, almost everyone." _He thought with a chuckle.

Present Time

It's 12:00pm and Jay had just finished eating and was sitting in the library with his faithful feathered friend. He thought back to the last two hours. He'd watched the first match via the TV in the living room that everyone gathered around to watch the events from. It was a fierce 3 stock battle between Lucario, Lucas, Kirby, and Ike. The brawl was set on the Jungle Japes stage, with Ike coming out on top. Jay had congratulated the indigo-haired swordsman, who thanked him with a firm handshake.

"_Man Ike is strong!" _thought the teenager as the mercenary almost crushed his hand during the shake.

"I hope you're ready for your first match!" said an excited Peach, rattling the newcomer out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I am so pumped!" he said as he puffed out his chest.

The princess giggled at his bravado, he looked so silly! Not being able to hold in the air in his lungs any longer, he choked on it just as Samus walked by. The teenager blushed in embarrassment. While he knew the bounty hunter was nicer then she first appeared, he still tried to act serious around her.

"Well, I hope you have more energy then that for the match!" laughed Samus, deepening the red on the staff wielder's face. Brazil even started squawking as if to join in the laughter.

"Thanks a lot pal…" Jay muttered under his breath. "Hey guys, what's going on?" said the Skyworld dweller as he approached the four.

"Oh nothing," Peach replied, "just poking fun at Jay. Ow!" Samus had jabbed her elbow into the royal's arm and gave her a glare.

"Oh, okay." Said the angel, ignoring the comment. "So anyway, what did you guys think about the first match?"

"It was incredible! Ike completely owned everybody!" hollered Peach, her hands waving around to add emphasis.

"Yes, it was quite impressive. The others weren't bad either." Samus noted.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go see if there isn't any extra food leftover from lunch." Announced the pink-wearing princess.

"Yeah, I think I'll go too. I didn't really eat much yet." The bounty hunter replied, following after her. That left the nature controller, Brazil and the angel.

The two talked about various subjects for the next hour and a half, when they realized the next match was almost starting to get ready. Jay's match.

"Good luck out there!" called his winged friend as he and Brazil made their way to the warping/transportation machine. This was going to be a two stock Smash Ball only match, shorter then the first one. Joining him there were the other three contenders.

"May the best character win!" he said to his fellow Smashers. Olimar nodded in acknowledgement. R.O.B. beeped in response. But Bowser just cracked his knuckles, glaring at the teenager. Jay didn't say anything in return to the threatening look from the Koopa but just looked ahead of him, waiting for the destination to be revealed.

They finally arrived at the Distant Planet stage. After making their respective entrances, everybody got into fighting stances.

"_Here we go. This is it!"_ Thought the part of nature controlling teenager.

"READY? GO!" shouted the announcer.

The competitors launched themselves at each other. Olimar plucked some Pikmin and started throwing them at Jay, who responded by pulling out Willow Whacker and batting them away before they could latch on. He then counter attacked by sending Brazil. The bird ferociously flew from his master's shoulder and latched onto the spacefarer, biting him three times before returning.

Meanwhile Bowser was breathing fire on the robot, who couldn't move away from the flames. He then reached forwarded and lifted the metallic being high into the air before falling back down on top of him in a body slam. The stage then started raining creating a rushing torrent. Bowser noticed this and quickly jumped back to the main part of the stage where the other two were battling. But poor R.O.B. was too slow to recover and the water quickly swept away the dazed robot before he could regain his footing. A bright flash of light signaled the knock out and R.O.B reappeared on a floating platform overhead.

At the same time this was happening Olimar was taking a beating from Jay's fish attacks, where the teenager threw the large (still living and swishing) slimy creatures at the dwarf. The fishes' constant slapping and thrashing kept pushing the space explorer closer to the edge. Then Jay noticed the Bulborb walk up behind Olimar, and proceeded to quickly whack him with his staff into the grub-dog's mouth for an instant KO.

Both defeated contestants returned at the same time and switched opponents. Olimar once again plucked his six Pikmin and started to attack Bowser, who returned the favor with rage.

R.O.B. shot a laser beam from his eyes, but Jay quickly put his hand to the ground and caused a dome of spiky vines to grow around him, acting as a shield. The laser bounced back and hit the robot with force. Reeling back, R.O.B. regained his composer and charged at the teenager, aiming to cut though the vines. But he didn't account for the vegetations strength and was sent flying from the spikes.

Thinking the encounter was over for a minute, Jay let down the shield and stood and watched the other to fighting on the ground slope while regaining his strength. But the robot wasn't going to give up so easily. He used his jet boosters to sneak over and behind the nature controller.

In the living room where everyone else was watching, Pit noticed this and waved his arms yelling. "Look out! He's going behind you!"

"He can't hear you ya know" Marth said snidely.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" countered the angel.

"Did someone say Captain?" cried Captain Falcon. "Yes! Falcon PUNCH!" he cried while punching the wall, creating a big hole in it.

The other two rolls their eyes and continued watching the match.

Before Jay could react, R.O.B. grabbed him and threw him over the edge. He tried to recover by twirling Willow Whacker like a helicopter blade and Brazil flapped his wings for all he was worth. But the robot jumped over the ledge and spiked him with his jet booster aerial attack, sending the two down to their doom.

"_Oh well, at least I wasn't done in by the Bulborb."_ the brunette thought as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Meanwhile Olimar had finally managed to push the Koopa King past the blast line on the slope by sheer Pikmin power. Then, just as the other two reappeared on the floating platforms, a Smash Ball popped out of nowhere. Everyone suddenly scrambled for the precious item. Bowser slashed it with his claws but it wasn't enough. Olimar seized his chance and got the all-powerful item by throwing a purple Pikmin at it. At once he summoned his ship and flew far into the sky. Everyone knew what was coming and quickly started running to the far edges of the stage. But R.O.B. wasn't fast enough and was sent flying out of the arena when the ship came crashing back down to earth, KOing him out of the match.

Bowser took the open opportunity and ran over till he was right under the helpless space traveler. He crouched and then thrust his spiked shell upward, sending his opponent sailing out of the battle.

"_Oh crap, he's coming for me!"_ thought a terrified Jay as he started running in the opposite direction.

But he quickly ran out of ground and found himself between the ledge, with the Bulborb behind it, and a reptilian monster bent on revenge. Brazil, in a panic, suddenly abandoned his master and flew off into the background. Before the teenager could react to this, Bowser rushed forward and slammed into him, sending him sprawling to the ground. Noticing the Koopa's mouth starting to flame up, he quickly regrew his vine shield. Normally, the vines reflect anything thrown or shot at them, but they were no match against Bowser's fire breath, fueled by pure vengeance. The nature controller tried to counter again with his fish flinging attack, but all he did was feed the shelled monster as he swallowed them whole one after another.

"Got any other snacks?" taunted Bowser, licking his chops.

The teenager gulped as the reptile lunged and pinned him to the ground. Back in the living room everyone was holding their breath

"This doesn't look good at all!" cried Peach, covering her eyes.

"Don't worry. Jay will think of something." Pit assured her. "I hope."

"At last I'll extract my revenge!" bellowed the green beast.

Just as he was about to finish the brunette, another Smash Ball appeared at the last second. Thinking quickly, Jay called out his feathered comrade, who was still hiding from the reptilian nightmare in the background. "Brazil! Go get that Smash Ball!"

Understanding what his master ordered, the parrot flew for the glowing sphere.

"Oh no you don't you flying mini-chicken!" yelled Bowser as he let Jay go. He jumped high in the air and slammed down onto the item, breaking it.

"No! Brazil attack him!" cried the nature controller in a panic "We're doomed if he transforms!"

The bird nodded and dive-bombed the Koopa King just before he went Giga, knocking the power out of him the process. He rejoined he master, who proceeded to jump up to the Smash Ball, hitting it with Willow Whacker. When he fell back down to the platform, the pair glowed with the rainbow aura.

Not wasting a moment, Jay let out his Final Smash battle cry. "AVIAN GIANT!"

Brazil grew to three times his normal size just like he did a week before. Jay hopped on top of his mount and the two flew around the stage. Bowser tried to run away, but Brazil was having none of it. He swooped down and grabbed the reptile by the hinge of his shell and threw him into the waiting Bulborb's mouth. At last, it was over.

The announcer, well uh, announced, "GAME!"

**Haha, Bowser got his rear-end handed to him! I think I'm getting better at this writing thing. What do you guys think so far? Reviews and suggestions for future chapters are welcome to the fullest extent! :) But until then, WingedFish is out, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: Results and Relaxation

Chapter 6: Results and Relaxation

**Here's the next chapter! (Man that was fast). This one is mostly down time, so not much action here. But I've improved my humor skills, so there are laughs to be had! **

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then they all stood up and cheered at the top of their lungs.

"Jay did it! Jay won the match!" Peach screamed, her excitement at its highest level.

"I knew he could do it!" said Pit with a big smile on his face.

After the four contenders teleported back to the mansion, they all shook hands in good sportsmanship.

Even Bowser shook hands with Jay. "I've spent too much time trying to get my revenge on Mario. It did nothing but give me pain and agony, literally. I tried to do the same with you, thinking you'd be easy. But I underestimated your strength. So I have learned my lesson; you now have my mutual respect." the Koopa King confessed, much to Jay's surprise.

"Wow, thanks Bowser!" he gushed.

"Just don't push your luck." growled the reptilian being as he walked away.

The nature controller made his way to the living room, where he was given a warm welcome with many congrats and hand shakes from his fellow Smashers.

"You did great out there!" shouted Peach giving him a big hug.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." added Marth, looking at the brunette with pride.

They talked about the match and future ones for a few hours until Jay finally announced, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved! When is dinner?"

At this all his friends laughed.

"Always thinking about your stomach aren't you?" jabbed Ike.

"You're one to talk." said Marth rolling his eyes.

"He does have a point Ike. And he knows you more then any of us!" added Pit.

"Well, guilty as charged" Ike said with a grin.

"Brazil certainly is no pushover when it comes to eating either." Link noted.

The bird looked up at the mention of his name from his perch on the wooden stand, which was (as always) by Jay's side. Eying the group for a minute, he went back to the task at hand of preening his beautiful feathers.

"He almost pays more attention to his feathers then Marth does to his hair!" Pit joked with a laugh.

The Altean prince shot him a glare and replied, "There is nothing wrong with keeping up with one's appearance."

Before anyone else could say something, Samus came walking in. She was with the group before but left a while ago to work on her Power Suit. "Just got word from Sonic, dinner is going to be served soon."

"Alright! Let's eat!" shouted the teenager.

After a few more giggles (mostly from Peach), the group of Smashers made there way to the dining room. Once there, Jay noticed the vase that was on the middle of the table was filled with Irises and Black-Eyed Susans. But they were a little faded, so Jay put his hand out and perked them up, making them more vibrant and beautiful than any fertilizer could.

"Wow, you certainly have an amazing gift!" Samus remarked, her eyes filled with wonder. She usually didn't care about these kind of things. That was more of Peach and Zelda's niche. But she couldn't help but stare at the amazing floral spectacle before her.

"Aw, it's nothing really." He responded shyly, "Not compared to the amazing things you can do."

"_His modesty is astounding. I've never met someone like him before."_ She thought to herself. Soon everyone was gathered around the humongous table. After waiting for the food to appear from who-knows-where, everyone dug in.

1 Hour Later

After everyone one was done eating, Peach suggested that that group (consisting of herself, Jay, Ike, Marth, Link, Pit, and Samus) should play a game. Jay was the first to throw in an idea.

"Hmm… How about Monopoly?"

Everyone agreed to the idea. After Peach had explained the rules to those who didn't know how to play (which was more than half of them), they starting playing at the dining room table. After about half an hour it was clear that Link was in the lead, which was odd considering he'd never played before! "Man, I haven't gotten one property yet!" Ike complained.

"Well maybe if you would stop landing on the Go to Jail space you'd be able to buy one!" Pit said with a smirk.

"It's not my fault the dice hate me!" countered an annoyed Ike.

"Well at least you don't keep landing on all the properties that belong to the leader here." Jay related, pointing his thumb at Link, who was sitting next to him. Brazil, who was sitting on his perch behind Jay, squawked in concurrence with his master.

"I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I just must be lucky!" The elf proclaimed.

They continued playing for another two hours until Samus came out on top, just barely beating Link. After that everyone went to bed. Jay walked into his room, putting Brazil's stand next to his bed, as always. Then he set his trusty weapon, Willow Whacker, upon the nightstand. When he looked to the other side of the room he noticed something on his bay window. It was a large glass tank. Inside it was beautiful baby koi. It was a calico with bright orange, deep red, and bitch black blotches all over its body. This was certainly the spectacular fish he'd ever seen. On one side of the tank he saw a note. Taking it off to see it better it read, "_Dear Jay, we asked Master Hand to get this for you in celebration of your first match victory. You can put it in the pond so you it can see it whenever you go outside. We hope you like it! Your friends, Peach, Pit, Marth, Ike, Link, and Samus."_ "Wow, I can't believe I have such great friends." Said Jay, his blue eyes starting to water. He crawled under his covers while saying goodnight to Brazil and his new scaly gift. Closing his eyes, he let sleep take him in its restful caress.

**Aw, how nice. They must really care for him… That, and Ike sucks at Monopoly XD (P.S. I took a little liberty with the Monopoly part, I think only six people can play at a time. But hey, I'm not so heartless as to not bend the rules every now and then for the Smashers!) **


	7. Chapter 7: A Not So Boring Day Part 1

Chapter 7: A Not-So-Boring Day Part 1

**Oh look, another chapter. And a long one too! Lots of things are going on today including more good old humor, but don't take my word for it, read on for yourself! **

"Ah, nothing like the smell of pancakes and bacon to get a guy out of bed." Jay stated as he sat down in the dining room at 8:00 in the morning.

"You can say that again." his winged friend Pit agreed as he sat down next to him.

After all the Smashers gathered once again in the eating area, Jay turned to the Hylian on his other side and asked, "Hey Link, can I try some of that Lon-Lon milk?"

"Certainly." Link answered as he poured the nature controller a cup.

Taking a sip, the brunette couldn't believe how tasty it was. "It's even better then fresh goat's milk back home!" he exclaimed. "Yup, it sure is delicious." Zelda added, smiling at him from across the table. "Even someone like Ganondorf can't resist its addicting flavor."

The warlock gave her a scowl but said nothing in reply, for he knew she was right.

"I say, this is the greatest thing since watermelons!" announced King Dedede, shoving another forkful of pancakes into his greedy maw.

"Poyo! Poyo!" shouted Kirby in agreement. He and his best pal Yoshi were eating the delicious flapjacks coated with syrup in five-at-a-time stacks.

"Good lord you two, leave at least a little bit for the rest of us!" Marth reprimanded.

The prince was (like the princess on either side of him) taking his time cutting his meal into little bite-sized pieces.

Ike, who wasn't known for his table manners, noticed this and told his fellow bluenette friend, "Marth if you want to get your fair share, you gotta be fast!"

"Squawk! Eeek! Eek! Eeeek!" joined in Brazil, as if reaffirming Ike's statement.

He was in the middle of eating a honey stick, which was a bar of seeds coated with the golden sweetness. Of course, being a bird, he wasn't doing any better keeping his mess in one place.

"Oh like you're much of a clean freak either." Jay chided his avian companion.

The rest of breakfast went on in silence, not including the occasional burp or squeaking of the syrup bottles. After leaving the dining room and standing in the hall, Jay asked who was in the matches today.

"Hmm" Peach pondered for a minute. "Oh, I remember. Mario, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, and Fox are in the first one, and Red, Wario, Snake, and Mr. Game & Watch are in the second one."

"Mr. Game & Watch…" repeated the nature controller, remembering when he first met the Flat Zone denizen. "Does anybody ever understand what he says?"

"R.O.B. seems to understand him the most, considering they are most alike." Link said.

"That makes sense. They both have the same sort of "sound/gesture language" thing." Jay stated.

"So in other words, none of us have any matches to do today? Then what are we going to do?" asked an already-bored Samus.

"Oh I'm sure there are plenty of things to do. We just have to think!" said Pit, putting his finger on his head.

"_Leave it to Pit to always look on the bright side of things."_ The teenager thought. He knew he could always count on his best friend to remain in an uplifted spirit when things started to become dull.

"Hey, how about for starters, we check out Jay's new pet?" Marth suggested. "Sure, why not!" said Ike in agreement. The brunette had already placed his gift in the pond before he came in for breakfast. They all went outside to see how the fish was doing, when to they're shock they found it dead on the shoreline of the body of water.

"Oh no. This is terrible!" cried Peach. Everyone started to comfort Jay for the loss, but the nature controller walked over to the dead koi.

"What is he doing? Can't he see it's already dead?" questioned a confused Samus.

"Wait, let's see what he does." Pit said with an air of wonder.

At that time Jay had reached the unfortunate carp. Keeling down before it, he thought for a moment. "_If I can do it to plants, why not animals?"_

He proceeded to take the fish and put it underwater within his grasp. For a few seconds nothing happened, then the previously lifeless creature suddenly started to move. Not only did it revive, it grew to a full-sized adult in a mere ten seconds! Before Jay could do anything else, the now-giant fish wiggled out of his grasp and sped off to the deeper waters. Like the event of the Smash Ball incident and the flower vase, everyone had their mouths open in shock.

Link was the first to break the silence "You never cease to amaze me Jay!"

"Me neither. You sure have an incredible growing number of abilities!" added Peach.

They spent several minutes marveling at the miracle the brunette committed before them. Afterwards, Jay decided he wanted to see if he could barrow a Smash Ball.

"What for?" Link asked.

"Remember you have your Loftwing?"

"Yes." Replied the elf, not seeing where this was going.

"I was thinking I could use a Smash Ball and then me and Brazil could race you two though the sky. What do you think?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, let's go ask Mario."

They found the portly plumber just before he was about to go into the teleporter for his two minute timed match. After asking, Mario said it would be okay as long as they did so carefully.

"Hey, why don't we all watch the match first." Peach stated. "Sure, we can do that." the nature controller replied in agreement.

The two minute timed match was set on the Norfair stage. It was a fierce battle but Fox just barely won by using his Landmaster Final Smash and earning three points at the last few seconds. After congratulating the Arwing pilot the group went their separate ways, with Link and Jay (with Brazil in tow) going back outside.

After getting his Loftwing, Link waited for Jay to get Brazil ready for the race, who gave his feathered friend an extra powerful Smash Ball so the effect would last ten minutes and not ten seconds. When the parrot was transformed, his was a foot bigger all around then Link's Loftwing, who was named Treebeak. They then proceeded to race though the skies, with Jay running his hands though the clouds with glee.

"This is amazing!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It's a real thrill ride isn't it?" hollered Link, the wind whipping his blond hair.

They flew around for a few more minutes, when Link announced, "Alright, the last one back to Smash Mansion is a rotten egg!"

At that the two raced off back to the building, Brazil winning by a landslide.

"Wow, that was fast!" said a winded Link. "Aw well, good job anyway Treebeak!" The giant bird honked in response while Brazil squawked as his shrunk back to his normal size.

"Good race." Jay said as he shook hands with the Hylian.

After taking Treebeak back to his nest home on top of the Smash Mansion, the three went back inside.

"So, who one?" asked Pit who greeted them. "

Jay, but only because Brazil was using Smash Ball power!" reported Link good-naturally.

"Hey, if he didn't have that, we'd never be able to race anyway." Jay said defensively.

"Ah well, all that matters is that we had fun. Right?"

"Right." the nature controller agreed. "So, what have you guys been doing?"

"Marth has beaten Ike six times in a row at chess, Peach and Zelda have been talking about the latest clothes fashions in their home worlds, and Samus and I made a new stand for the Smash TV since the old one was broken by Captain Falcon." the angel reported.

"Poor Ike, he just can't seem to win at any game." Link said while shaking his head.

"How did Captain Falcon break the TV stand?" asked the teenager.

"He and Ganondorf were trying to find out who had the more powerful punch."

"Ah, I see." Jay responded, needing no further explanation.

Samus came up to the three at that moment "Well, that thing is finally rebuilt. Now we just need to keep that numbskull Falcon away from it."

Before anyone could respond, Ike and Marth joined the group. "How could you have beat me six times at chess?" complained an irritated Ike.

"Maybe if you would stop and think for a moment instead of throwing your pieces all over the board," replied the Altean, "you'd have a chance!"

"Oh cut it out you bickering children!" reprimanded Peach as she and Zelda walked up.

"How about we head for the dining room and get ready for lunch before we're all at each others throats?" Jay recommended with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, I agree with him." Pit added, wearing the same expression as the teenager.

"Alright, let's go." Ike replied gruffly as he and the others made their way to the dining room, much to Jay and Pit's relief.

"_A little food outa calm everyone down."_ the nature controller thought as he and his avian companion followed behind them.

**Okay I've got several things to say here. First, you haven't tasted the greatest white liquid ever until you've tried fresh goat's milk. That stuff is TEN TIMES better then any cow's milk! I should know, I've had it before. And I used a little poetic license on Link's Loftwing. Not having played Skyward Sword, I don't know if they even have individual names (or what they sound like), so I just "winged it" (see what I did there?). And finally, poor Ike STILL can't win at a board game! Don't worry, I'll let him win one eventually… Until next time everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8: A Not So Boring Day Part 2

Chapter 8: A Not-So-Boring Day Part 2

**Well hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. I haven't had the chance to use the computer lately (cough my mom cough). But here is the second part 2 of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"Ah, I feel much better." said the indigo-haired swordsman with a sigh. He and all his friends were hanging out in the living room.

Just as Jay had hoped, the leisurely lunch had calmed everybody's frayed nerves.

"Easy for you to say." returned Pit, who couldn't stand spicy food, "I can't believe Wario put Tabasco sauce in my Skyworld Soup when I wasn't looking! My mouth felt like it was going to go up in flames!"

"Well, he's Wario, what do you expect?" replied his nature controlling friend.

"Well it certainly didn't help that you did nothing but laugh at me the whole time! At least Peach gave me some water to quench the burn, unlike you." The angel snapped back.

Jay just shrugged. He couldn't help that fact the Pit looked so ridiculous running around the table with his tongue flapping out of his mouth, panting like a dog.

The conversation then turned to the various events that took place when they all separated after the morning's match. Everyone each shared their respective experiences with the rest of the group. Well, almost. Peach attempted to talk about the conversation she had with Zelda, but nobody was interested.

Soon it was time for the second match to begin, with everyone joining together in the living room, where the massive Smash TV resided. The contenders, Red (aka Pokemon Trainer), Wario, Snake, and Mr. Game & Watch appeared on the Hyrule Temple stage for a five stock match.

It was an amazing battle, with Red strategically switching his Pokemon at the right moments to quickly relive the portly Wario of his five lives. But he was no match for Snake, who kept shelling the Trainer's comrades with bombs, missiles, and C4 until all of his stock was utterly spent. But the man of stealth was knocked down to only two lives from fighting, while Game & Watch, who stayed out of the thickest of the battles, still had three. It was all down to the two of them. Snake tried his best to subdue his opponent with sneaky maneuvers and mine bombs, but couldn't come toe to toe with the 2D man's sudden movements and bizarre attacks that seemed to defy all sense of logic.

At last Snake was down to his last stock when G&W got a hold of the almighty Smash Ball and transformed into his giant octopus form. Normally on such a large stage like Hyrule Temple, one could easily escape the Flat Zone denizen's Final Smash, which was slow moving and couldn't turn around. But unfortunately for the cloned solider, he found himself trapped on the lowest platform of the stage, and was quickly KOed.

"Wow! I thought for sure Snake was going to win!" cried Peach with surprise.

"He sure underestimated G&W, that guy has been around longer then any of us and is quite learned in the ancient techniques." Link noted.

Jay was shocked by the amazing skill the flat being demonstrated in the battle arena. "I sure hope I don't have to go up against him anytime soon!" he said with whistle.

"Don't worry." Ike assured, "With enough training soon you'll be able to take even him on. I know you can."

"Aw thanks Ike." The nature controller said with a blush, "But it will take quite a bit of practicing to get us ready for our next matches. Right Brazil?" The parrot squawked in response, his feathers ruffled in excitement.

"Since we aren't doing anything at the moment, why don't we head down to the Training Gym?" Pit suggested. Everyone agreed, and the group headed off to the room in question.

The Training Gym was the biggest room in the mansion, with various exercising equipment ranging from dumbbells to treadmills to Sandbags. Jay thought it was rather odd that the Sandbags had eyes on them. Were they alive? Nobody was sure. But considering all the other strange things he'd seen in this place, he didn't give the notion too much thought. The gym also had a special simulator area which catered to each Smashers' special abilities. For example, Jay learned he could use it to practice his Vine Shield power, something that wouldn't be possible on the regular concrete floor on the rest of the room.

The guys (and Samus) trained for several hours. The princesses refused to overexert themselves, but still spent a little time honing they're special magic abilities in the simulator. After training themselves to exhaustion, everybody decided to call it a day and left the Training Gym. After everyone went to they're dorms and showered (they were all very dirty and sweaty as you can imagine), the group gathered in the library.

They took it easy reading books and/or talking about various subjects. Only Jay had to keep his eye on Brazil, making sure the mischievous parrot didn't chew on any reading material. While they were all relaxing, a profound thing happened. Brazil suddenly flew off of Jay's should and landed on Pit's, who was sitting across from him. Now, Brazil would do such an act with anybody on various occasions, but it was always anything but a friendly greeting. If Jay didn't get control of the avian back quick enough, the bird would start biting his new platform with no mercy. Needless to say, few people thought well of the feathered being.

Jay quickly lurched forward, but the angel held up his hand. "Wait a minute, I think he's saying hello."

The nature controller took another look at the bird, and noticed his head feathers, which usually were ruffled up when this event would happen any other time, were flatten, indicating contentment. Cautiously, he let the angel put out his hand toward the parrot. To the teenager's amazement, Pit wasn't attacked, but rather invited by the avian to scratch his green neck, to which the angel obliged. Speechless, Jay looked on at this marvelous sight, not believing this was happening.

"_No one has ever gained his trust before. It's a miracle!"_ he thought.

"I guess Brazil likes me now." His winged friend noted, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jay replied.

Link noticed this and announced, "He probably knows that you two are best buds."

"I can't say that's surprising. You guys are like brothers!" Ike added.

"Well, except for one small difference." Pit said while flapping his wings. At this everyone busted out in a fit of laughter.

A little while later the group went to the dining room to, ah, well, dine. Only something was different. Brazil was riding on Pit's shoulder, not Jay's. He was fascinated by the angel's bright red gem clasp that help his tunic together, much to Jay's dismay.

"You can't play with that. It's not a shiny toy for you to chew on!" he scolded. But Pit didn't mind. In fact, he was more then happy to carry the trouble maker around.

2 Hours Later

Everyone had eaten their fill and went their separate ways. Ike, Link, Marth, Peach, and Zelda decided to play Uno.

Meanwhile Samus, Jay, and Pit went outside in front of the pond, where the now-giant koi resided. Jay had dubbed the fish Trico (short for tri-color), and (thanks to Jay's growing touch) it was easily the biggest resident of the entire water area. The trio (with Brazil perched on a nearby willow tree, taking a nap) sat down on the grass while looking up at the stars. Samus related to them her stories of fending off dangerous life-forms and fighting the malicious Space Pirates that plagued her home galaxy.

"Wow, you sure have an exciting life!" Jay cried with amazement.

"Exciting yes," replied the bounty hunter with a hint of sadness in her voice, "but sometimes I wish I could just settle down, live a normal life, and not have to save every planet that comes under attack. But then who would be there to protect the galaxy? That is what I have to remind myself when I start to feel discouraged about my profession."

"Hmm, I never thought of things that way before." The teenager pondered. "I guess I should be grateful for the easy-going life I have, and not be focused on the things that would probably not be good for me anyway."

"That my friend, is a lesson worth remembering." Pit said with a gleam in his eye.

They talked for another half-hour until they decided to come back inside. Jay woke up his feathered companion and then the four met with the three swordsman and princesses.

"I won! I finally won!" Ike shouted.

"Yes, yes, you won. We get it." replied his blue-haired friend. _"Ike can be SO obnoxious sometimes! I'm happy that at least he finally won at a game that isn't a match. But still…"_ he thought.

Link and the princesses weren't bothered by Ike's attitude, and simply asked what the other three have been doing.

"Oh, Samus talked about her space adventures." Pit replied

"Quite fascinating stuff I might add." Jay said, a sleepy Brazil on his shoulder.

"Well, I've got to go to bed, I've got a match tomorrow!" announced the angel, heading upstairs to his dorm.

Everyone else soon followed, quickly falling asleep as soon as they hit their respective beds.

"_I can't wait to see how Pit does in the match tomorrow!" _the nature controller thought as he drifted to sleep. But little did he or anyone else know, tomorrow was going to bring a profound change, and not a good one.

**Ike finally won a game! Hurray! Too bad he had to be obnoxious about it… Something is going to change for the bad in the Smash Mansion. But what you may ask? Find out when the next chapter comes in! Reviews much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sickness

Chapter 9: Sickness

**Here we are at chapter 9. Be prepared for a major plot twist! (Warning: graphic depictions of bodily substances). **

"Ah, the start of a wonderful day!" cried Jay as he rolled out of bed. After rubbing his eyes, he noticed Brazil was (as always) already getting himself ready for the day, preening his glossy feathers. "Always the early bird I see!" the nature controller exclaimed at his companion.

The parrot gave a few high-pitched chirps in response before continuing his fastidious grooming. Laughing, the brunette headed for his bathroom to start his own daily routine.

Half-Hour Later

Jay quickly ran to the bottom of the stairs, he couldn't wait to see how Pit would do in the match! Looking around, he spotted his friends at the end of the hallway that connected to most of the other rooms. But Pit wasn't there.

"_That's odd. Pit is always one of the first of us to get downstairs in the morning."_ The teenager pondered.

Walking up to the others, he asked, "Hey, where is Pit?" "

I don't know. I haven't seen him since last night." Ike said in reply.

"In fact, I don't think he ever even came out of his room this morning." Peach noted.

Jay began to feel uncomfortable and said, "That isn't like him, he'd always be up bright and early. Especially since his match is today."

Even Brazil seems to sense something wasn't right. The normally perky parrot was unusually quite and withdrawn, as if he understood the vibes that everyone else was giving off. "I'm going to go check on him. You guys go ahead and eat breakfast." the nature controller announced.

After a little hesitation, they went on to the dining room while Jay headed back upstairs to see what was wrong with his winged friend. _"I hope he is alright."_ He worryingly thought to himself as he came up to the angel's door.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the room.

And was shocked at what he saw.

The angel that was always bright and cheery was now a pitiful mess. He lied on his bed, piles of vomit spotting the floor in several places. His face was beet-red and covered with sweat, while the rest of his body was shaking like a tree in the autumn breeze.

The teenager was absolutely shocked, he couldn't even move for a minute. _"Pit, what happened to you?" _

Walking over to the angelic being's side, he knelt down and gave him a little shake, hoping to wake him. A moment later, Pit stirred and opened his eyes, which were clouded over like an overcast sky.

"Jay…? Is that…you?" he said weakly.

The worried teenager answered, "Yes buddy, it's me. What happened to you?"

"I…don't…know." The poor sickly being replied slowly. "I…was fine...last night, but then I started…burning up and barfing…all over the place…"

Looking around, Jay confirmed his story.

"I think I have…Angel Flu…" Pit added in agony.

Jay's heart skipped at the name. He remembered Pit telling him about the sickness a while back. Apparently it's a disease that angels get from a virus known as "_Anglus Lues"_ (The Angel Plague) and is only contagious between angels themselves. It causes vomiting, fever, cold flashes, and, if left untreated, _death_. Jay shuddered at the thought, but remembered Pit also told him that one could tell if one did or did not have the disease by looking at the wings. If they did, the wings would be a pale grey, otherwise they would remain white if it was any other sickness. Carefully turning Pit over, his fear became true, the normally pure-white wings were now a hideous pastel grey.

"Oh no. It can't be." The teenager said under his breath in horror. "I'll be right back, don't move a muscle!" he told his best friend as he raced off to get the others. Pit could only groan in reply, he was in a lot of pain.

The brunette ran to his room, dropping off Brazil. He didn't need to be in the way at a time like this. Then he burst down the stairs, and rushed down the hallway not paying attention to where he was going. Before he could stop himself he crashed into headlong Marth, who was with the others.

"Ouch! Be careful about where you're going will you?" shouted the prince as he rubbed his head.

The nature controller was out of breath, desperately trying to get out the words stuck in his throat.

Ike was getting impatient and yelled, "Well what is man? Spit it out!"

Peach gave him a nasty glare before patting the panting teenager on the back. "What's wrong? Is Pit alright?" she asked softly.

Finally Jay got enough oxygen into his lungs to say, "Pit has Angel Flu! We've got to move fast!" he exclaimed.

It took a minute for the news to sink in, but then immediately everyone jumped into action.

Peach, Zelda, and Samus, and Link went to tell Master Hand about the situation, and to ask what to do about Pit's disease. The hand went to his "Master Computer", which had full information about every Smashers' lifestyle and home environment, and typed in several words on the massive keyboard. After reading for a minute (don't ask how he can see or talk, that is a mystery for the ages), he came up with the answer of how to combat Pit's sickness.

"He needs have his wings rubbed with an antibiotic ointment daily, stay warm, get plenty of rest, and most importantly," he stressed, "drink lots of eggplant juice. But even then, his chances are slim…" he finished solemnly.

"We'll do everything we can Master Hand. Pit's is a strong one. He'll make it." Link said with confidence. "_I hope…"_

Meanwhile, Jay, Marth, and Ike were busy getting the angel's quarters cleaned and helping the sickly being in anyway they could. Jay helped the angel change into a clean set of clothes while Ike cleaned the floor of vomit. Marth set to work changing the sheets and blankets on Pit's bed, which was even more messy then the floor was. He took them to the laundry room and put them in the washing machine. After grabbing a fresh set, he returned to the angel's dorm. After carefully setting Pit on a nearby chair, Jay helped the bluenette make the angel's bed. While they did so, Ike, who was finished cleaning the floor, went into the laundry room to gather a few small towels for Pit's head and a pan in case he had anymore "accidents". He came back just as Marth and Jay put Pit back on the bed. A moment later the girls (and Link) arrived and retold what Master Hand said to do.

"But eggplants don't grow around here!" Marth said.

"True, but Master Hand did give us these." Zelda said as she opened her hand. It contained several eggplant seeds.

"But we need juice now! Pit can't wait that long!" Ike shouted in frustration.

But Jay stepped forward. "He doesn't need to wait." He replied softly. Taking the seeds from the princess's hand, he put them in a large soil filled pot with that was sitting on the dorm's bay window. After burying them, the nature controller put his hand over the pot, causing the nightshades to burst from the dirt and grow several huge eggplant fruits.

"I'll go get the juicer and ointment." Peach said as she left.

The two blue-haired swordsmen shook their heads. "I'm an idiot. I forgot about Jay's plant growing powers." Ike said while mentally slapping himself. "Sorry I snapped at you guys."

"Yeah, me too." The Altean prince added, his face looking down in shame.

"Oh it's all right, you were concerned for Pit. I probably would have done the same thing if I were you." Jay said with a wave of his hand.

Peach came back with the juicer and ointment. Not wasting a second, she gathered the eggplant and then turned them to juice. Meanwhile Jay carefully had Pit sit up as he administered the antibiotics on the angel's wings.

"Where did you get this stuff anyway?" he asked.

"From the medical ward." Peach said in answer. "Master Hand stocked it with all the remedies and medicines each Smasher might require in case of situations like this."

The nature controller nodded as he continued his task.

After he was finished, Pit spoke up and said weakly, "Who is going…to take my place… in the match today…?" His cloudy eyes were full of sadness, now that he was bed-ridden, he wouldn't have an opportunity to participate in the tournament anytime soon.

"I'll do it." his best friend replied.

"No Jay. You need to stay here and watch over Pit. I'll take his place." Samus said sternly. "And besides, I think its best you took care of him anyway. Seeing as you two are so close." She added.

"That…is… true" the angel said as he looked at Jay with his big red-stained blue eyes.

"You're right. In fact, I'm going to make a promise." The teenager said as he took in a deep breath. "I promise to be your caretaker from now on. I'll remain by your side and nurse you till you regain your full health. I am entirely at your disposal. Anything you want, I'll get it. You have my word."

"Well said Jay, well said" Samus remarked.

Pit was near tears, he couldn't believe he found such a devoted friend in the nature controller. "Thank you…Jay, thank you…"

Everyone else quietly excused themselves from the room to give the two a chance to rest from the morning ordeal.

Link gave one more glace at the pair. _"Even a terrible disease can't tear these two best friends apart."_ He thought as he closed the door behind him.

A minute later, Jay heard a squawking sound. "Oops, I left Brazil in my room. I'll be right back."

He quickly returned with parrot in tow. The bird proceeded to hop onto the angel's chest, cuddling under his chin before falling asleep. Pit smiled and joined in the avian's siesta.

Jay looked at this scene for a minute before collapsing from exhaustion onto the seat and dozing off into a nap as well. After the morning's events, they all slept soundly into the afternoon.

**I feel so horrible for doing this to Pit. But hey, life isn't perfect! Btw, I came up with the disease name myself. It's Latin like a real scientific name. Pretty clever eh? Reviews (be it negative or positive) are always welcome! **


	10. Chapter 10: Road to Recovery

Chapter 10: Road to Recovery

**Hey everybody! Sorry if this chapter came out later then it should have. But a combination of writer's block and real life has just been brutal. I'd like to give a shout out to anon for suggesting to paragraph sentences. I give you my thanks! Without further a due, here's chapter 10! **

Around 2:00pm, Jay woke up lying on the floor.

"What am I doing down here?" He said to himself.

Sitting up, he noticed he wasn't in his room, he was in Pit's. He glanced over at the angel's bed where he was sleeping, Brazil still dozing on his chest. Then all the memories came flooding back to the teenager.

"_Oh that's right. He came down with Angel Flu."_

Walking over, he gently gave his friend a nudge.

"What…? Who is it…? Ouch…" the angel quietly responded. He held him head in pain, showing he was still in bad shape.

By this time Brazil was awakened by the commotion, at which point his master put him back on his stand. Said master then went to the bathroom to soak some towel cloths for the angel's burning head.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Pit replied in a voice barely beyond a whisper. "Terrible…"

"Sorry to hear that. Don't worry. I'll have you back on your feet before you can say 'Holy Mackerel!'"

The angel attempted to laugh at the joke, but in his sickly state he could only manage to smile. After putting a cool wet towel on he's friend fevered face, Jay went over to the now gigantic eggplant bush to pluck several of its fruits. Blending them into a thick juice, he poured some into a large cup and helped Pit sit up to drink it down.

Settling back down, Pit looked up at his friend with a look of gratitude and said, "Thank you so much… I've never…met someone as nice as…you before!"

The nature controller looked down upon the angelic being with a big smile. "I was about to say the same thing to you. You're the most upbeat and cheerful person I have ever met in my life!"

And so they talked for another few hours (the eggplant juice gave Pit enough strength to do so), when Peach came up to the dorm with a special device in her hand. Giving it to Jay, she said, "It's a walkie-talkie so you can stay with Pit and still get the things you two need. Just push on the button and talk into it whenever you guys need something."

Jay took it and gave the princess a gratified "thank you" before she went back downstairs.

1 Hour Later

After reapplying the face cloth for Pit head, Jay called through the walkie-talkie for someone to bring in some dinner. A few minutes later, Ike and Marth came in with Jay's usual plate of fried shrimp, a cup full of fruits and veggies for Brazil, and a small bowl of chicken noodle soup for Pit.

"So how is the patient?" Marth asked as he set the food down.

"I'm feeling a little better. Thanks to that eggplant juice I can at least talk!" the angel replied.

"Good to hear that! Here, have a little soup." Ike said as he gave Pit the bowl. "Carful now, it's hot." He added.

As the three dug in, Marth told them about the goings-on around the mansion since they've been absent. "Samus beat Falco, Diddy Kong, and King Dedede in the first match at Norfair. And the second match at Mario Circuit consisted of Peach, Sonic, Popo & Nana, and Yoshi. Sonic won only because he kept getting the Smash Ball of course. But other then that, not a lot has happened since this morning."

"Well, I'm certainly glad I didn't have to battle at Norfair. Just the thought of that place makes me feel hotter then I already am!" Pit exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jay added "And I'm not at all surprised that Sonic won the match when Smash Balls where in play. He's the definition of cheap in that respect!"

Ike gave a quick nod to that remark before saying, "Tell me about it. Sometimes I think he shouldn't be allowed to get the Smash Ball!"

They all had a good laugh at that statement. After finishing eating, the rest of their friends came up to visit. When Samus, who was the last to show up, arrived, everyone gave her a round of applause for winning in Pit's place at the morning's match.

"It was the least I could do, really." She replied with a modest smile.

For the rest of the day, everyone hung out in Pit's room talking and playing games.

The angel was grateful that his friends went out of their way to spend time with him. "_This is what makes someone a true friend, when they help you out at your greatest time of need."_ He thought to himself. He glanced at Jay, who was in the middle of playing a game of Go-Fish with him and the others. "_And the best of friends never leave each other's side."_

2 Days Later

The past two days seemed to have gone by in a blur. Pit had made an unusually speedy recovery, much to even his amazement. No one could figure out why until Link suddenly realized the answer.

"It's the eggplant juice. Master Hand said that Pit needed to drink lots of it." He announced. He and Pit were alone in the library, just before breakfast.

"That's true. It does help me fight the disease. But the flu was supposed to continue for a week or two!" Pit said with confusion.

"Ah, but thanks to Jay's plant growing abilities, the healing power of the eggplants was maximized, thus the reason why you became well so quickly!" Link replied with emphasis.

"Wow, I can't believe it! So Jay even has healing powers of a sort it seems." The angel pondered while running his hand though his floppy brunette locks.

"Well how about that." The pair turned to look at the door, where the nature controller with his avian companion was standing. He had overheard the last part of the conversation. "So apparently I have healing powers or something now? I don't understand."

The elf and angel went on to explain how, though his plant growing abilities, Jay was able to help Pit recover from his illness so quickly.

The teenager thought about this new information for a moment, and then said, "Fascinating. So this means I can help people get well by super growing herbal remedies that make up their medicine?"

"That seems to be the case." Link answered, "I know of several people in my home world that use magical herbs in their medicines, but they can't naturally grow the plants to increase their healing abilities. It seems you have a unique gift in that area."

"Hmm, and I'll bet the same thing works for animals too. Remember when I revived that koi you guys gave me?"

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Pit replied while throwing up his hands.

"Then I guess if I were to do the same thing to like say, a salmon, when someone ate it, they would get way more nutrients then if they just ate it when the fish was normal." The nature controller stated."

"Makes sense to me." Link said.

Pit suddenly looked down at his stomach, which was growling like a lion. "I don't know about you guys, but all this talk about eating is making my hunger itself grow!" he exclaimed.

After a fit of laughter, Jay put his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "It's nice to see you have your appetite back buddy!" He said as they all made their way to the dining room.

1 Hour Later

Sitting back after the leisurely breakfast of scrambled eggs and muffins, Jay suddenly remembered something. "Hey, what are today's matches?"

Peach gave him this reply, "Master Hand has deemed Pit fit to participate again, so you and he will be in a team battle against Marth and Ike. The second one will be a battle with Kirby, Zelda, Ness, and Pikachu."

"Alright! We can battle again!" The angel shouted with glee.

Jay looked at the Marth and Ike from across the table, and made a nervous smile. "I just hope we can stand up against the two best swordsman of the tournament." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "_This is going to be a battle to remember."_

**The next chapter (if you haven't already guessed) is gonna be action packed! Hurray for impending excitement! As always, I love to see reviews, be it good or bad. Until next time, your humble writer, WingedFish. **


	11. Chapter 11: A Battle to Remember

Chapter 11: A Battle to Remember

**Whoohoo! Get ready to for some Jay/Pit vs. Ike/Marth epicness!**

"_I hope we practiced enough…" _Jay thought as the four of them headed into transportation chamber.

He, Brazil, Pit, Marth and Ike had been in the Training Gym preparing for the morning's team three stocks all item match. While confident, he was still a little nervous.

Pit seemed to sense this and gave his best friend a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll do fine. I've got your back." He said

"Thanks pal. May the best team win right guys?" the nature controller asked of the two bluenettes.

"Right." The two said in unison.

"But I hope you're ready. It's no holes barred!" Ike exclaimed with a grin.

They finally arrived at the selected stage. It was a large stage with a wide stone bridge crossing a gorge. A castle was visible in the distance being overshadowed by a beautiful sunset.

"_This must be the Bridge of Eldin."_ Jay thought as he took in the sight.

They all then proceeded to make their on stage appearances. Pit, Marth and Ike's entrances were similar in that they came from a heavenly spotlight. But Jay's entrance was rather different. First his Vine Shield dome appeared out of nowhere, quickly falling back down revealing the teenager himself, swinging his trusty staff. Brazil flew in from beyond the stage taking his place at his master's shoulder, squawking in excitement and stretching his wings when getting there.

While the contenders were arriving, the announcer started the battle. "3! 2! 1! GO!" he shouted. The Brawl had begun.

Jay quickly ran toward Ike, his staff Willow Whacker spinning. He managed to get in a few hits, but Ike used his Counter move and swatted the teenager away. The nature controller reacted by sending in Brazil, who unleashed his fury upon the mercenary.

Meanwhile Pit was firing his arrows at Marth, who managed to dodge several of them but still got hit a few times. Running up to the angel, the prince started to slash and stab with his sword Falchion, to great affect. Caught off guard, Pit swiftly jumped up and glided to the other side of the stage, grabbing a Bob-Om once landing.

"Jay, duck!" the angel cried.

The brunette did as he was told just as Pit threw the bomb at Ike, blasting the Ragnell wielder off the stage. Reappearing on the floating platform, he started to make his way toward Marth at the far right of the area to regroup.

After this happened, Marth, who was at the other end of the arena, quickly looked around. "_I better get a good item fast!"_ he thought as he scoured around. Luckily for him, a Super Scope appeared right in front of his feet. "This should do the trick."

"I certainly hope so." Ike replied as he came up to the Altean.

Jay had picked up an Assist Trophy and opened it. Bursting out came Lyn, the Fire Emblem woman warrior. "I'll handle this." She said as she bent down.

Marth didn't see Jay use the item. And he defiantly didn't see Lyn appear right behind him.

"Taste my blade!" She cried as she slashed him with enough force to send him flying out of the battle zone. After sheathing her sword, she vanished once again.

But by chance Marth happened to drop the Super Scope he had picked up earlier, leaving it for Ike to use. As he came back via the platform, Ike was charging the gun as Pit tried to reach him before the Scope could fire.

But unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and got hit by the gun's fully charged shot point-blank. Needless to say, he didn't even have a chance to cry out before he vanished in a flash of light at the edge of the bridge.

With members on both teams just coming off the platforms, Jay and Ike almost began to attack each other, but they heard something that made them stop dead in their tracks.

It was the sound of a trumpet, and it belonged to none other then King Bulblin riding his boar steed, Lord Bullbo. Everyone started to shake from the thundering hooves of the porcine beast as it run slowly across the bridge. All four managed to jump over or dodge the monstrous duo, but Jay found himself right next to the giant bomb that the king left behind. Before he could react, the bomb exploded, sending him flying off the arena.

Back at the mansion, at the Smash TV, Peach cried out in shock. "Oh no, Jay got hit by Bulblin's bomb!"

"Darn that Bulblin. He is almost as bad as Zant!" Link said in annoyance.

The bridge having collapsed, the teams were effectively separated. Jay jumped off the platform that brought him back and landed on the right side of the broken structure, right next to Pit. The other two were of the left side, biding their time. With both teams having the same amount of lives, nobody wanted to make the first move. It was a stand off.

After a few minutes passed by, the missing part of the bridge was brought back by the twilight portal appearing above the hole. With no barrier to hold them back, the teams charged at each other with new-found fervor. But something presented itself that changed the attitude of everyone. An all-powerful Smash Ball.

Instantly all eyes became fixed upon the most valuable of items, each competitor itching to get to it. Pit shot it a couple of times with his Light Arrows, to no effect. Ike then tried to break it by jumping up and slamming it with his massive weapon, still to no avail. The Smash Ball floated around unhampered for another second or two until it hovered several feet above Jay's head.

"_I've only got one shot at this!"_ thought the nature controller. He tightened his grip on Willow Whacker, and gritting his teeth, he threw it straight up, successfully breaking the Smash Ball at last.

"Alright!" He shouted with gusto, "It's time for…" he bent down, gathering energy, Brazil shaking in anticipation, "AVIAN GIANT!" At those words the parrot spontaneously grew to a humongous size, with his master hopping unto his feathered back.

Marth and Ike gasped in horror. "Oh no, we're done for now!" The prince cried.

Ike attempted to calm his comrade down, "Don't panic. Just dodge him when he flies at you. Watch out for the beak!"

But neither of them stood a chance. Brazil first chased down Marth, grabbing him by the shoulders with his sharp-toed feet and then proceeding to toss the unlucky prince out of the stage blast-line.

"Oh great Crimea, I better split!" Ike said as he started running right and left, trying to avoid the giant bird.

The giant parrot flew right behind him and landed without a sound. Turning around, the mercenary froze at the sight of Brazil staring down at him. Recollecting himself, he attempted to swat at the avian with his sword, but Brazil just grabbed it with his massive beak. With a flick of his head, he threw the sword, with Ike still holding onto it, high above him for a star KO.

Back at the Smash TV, Peach and Zelda were cheering for the nature controller's display of finesse "Alright Jay! Way to go!" Peach squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, Brazil sure showed them!" Zelda added.

Pit, who this whole time had been standing off to the side so he wouldn't get in the way, stared in aw, his mouth hanging open. "_Wow, that was incredible!"_ he thought to himself in amazement.

Ike met up with Marth on the recovery platforms. The prince had decided to stay there until the Final Smash was over, which came to pass right after the mercenary had returned. "Now is our chance! Let's attack while they are still resting from the transformation!" Marth prompted.

At that they both leapt from the hovering disks. Advancing quickly, they dove for Jay and Pit. The angel quickly threw up his Mirror Shield while Jay got behind him and used his Fish Toss attack.

While Ike cut though the onslaught of slimy creatures, Marth jumped over Pit's shield, slashing at the owner. Jay tired to fend the prince off with his staff, but Ike jumped up and halted the assault by engaging in sword-to-staff combat.

Getting the Altean to back off for a moment, Pit got a hand on a Cracker Launcher and started firing away. Marth managed to dodge the worst of the explosions, but Ike didn't see what was happening until his was shot several times. Flying upward several feet, he crashed back down with a bump.

"I may be down. But I'm not out!" the indigo-haired man yelled. Grabbing a Pitfall, he threw it at the teenager before him. Trapped, Jay couldn't move as Ike smashed him out of the arena.

Meanwhile Pit had ditched the fireworks weapon and was in a heated sword fight with Marth. Both skilled fighters, neither one was making a headway over the other. But Ike sneaked up behind the angel and started charging up his Eruption move.

Jay, who had come back with his last stock, noticed this and franticly tried to get his friend's attention. Thinking quickly, he sent Brazil to attack the mercenary in order to distract him. Biting down, the bird did what he could to get Ike to lose his focus.

Ike felt something biting him. "Ach! Why you little…" Pit had luckily heard this and turned around, but not soon enough. Just as he did, Ike had released his attack, sending the angel flying into the sky beyond the upper blast-line and Brazil back to his master.

Seeking revenge, Jay grabbed a Deku Nut that was next to him and threw it with all his might. It sailed across the stage, landing at Marth and Ike's feet. Since the prince was closer to the bomb, he got blasted off the bridge, taking him out of the match. But Ike only got disorientated. But it gave Jay enough time to rush up to the swordsman.

Just as Pit returned to the arena, Jay put his hand to the ground, using his Vine Shield right next to the mercenary. Unable to avoid the spiky vegetation, Ike was sent diagonally out of the stage, ending the match.

There was a moment of silence, and then everyone shouted with joy at the amazing spectacle they all just witnessed. Arriving back at the mansion, the teams shook hands in good sportsmanship, after which all of their friends came up to give hugs and congrats to everyone.

"Well done you two, well done." Ike said with a smile.

"Yes, you both did really well out there!" Marth added.

Jay did his best not to blush from all the praise. "Now, now, you guys sure gave us a run for our money as well. I just got lucky getting the Smash Ball is all."

"Sometimes you are too modest for your own good!" Samus said while ruffling the teenager's hair.

"Hey what time is it anyway?" asked the nature controller.

Looking at the wall clock in the hallway, Peach answered, "11:50."

"Excellent! Almost time for lunch!" he announced as he started walking toward the dining room. Brazil squawked happily in agreement, to which everybody laughed in great amusement.

Ike felt his own stomach rumbling and added, "I'll have to second his statement."

After another round of laughter, the throng followed after the teenager, with Pit in the back. "_Without him, I wouldn't have been able to participate in this battle. Or any battle at all. Thank you Jay, without you, I wouldn't have even had the will to live." _He thought as he joined his friend once again at the dining table to enjoy the noon's feast.

**So, what did you think? Pretty awesome huh? But I'm starting to wonder. I think I need to give my OC a love interest. It would probably have to be another OC to fit his personality since I don't think any of the others would work. I'd defiantly like to try my hand at writing romance stuff. I need opinions from you guys about this though. Thus reviews are as always welcome! **

**A/N: I should have put this down a while ago, but here is Jay's moveset.**

**Normal Special: Brazil's Fury.**

**Side Special: Fish Toss.**

**Down Special: Vine Shield.**

**Up Special: Willow Whacker Whirlwind. **


	12. Chapter 12: A Storm and A Newcomer

Chapter 12: A Storm and A Newcomer

**Here we are again my friends! Sorry for the delay, it took me a while trying to think up a new OC, but it finally worked out. Thanks to everyone for the reviews btw, they help me push on with this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

Three days have passed since Jay and Pit's team match against Marth and Ike. Not much had happened since then besides watching the morning and afternoon brawls, of which none of Jay closest friends had participated in. Thus he didn't really have anyone in particular to cheer for during said matches.

But now it was the weekend, the time when everyone could rest from the rigors of the daily fighting routine. The nature controller and his seven friends (Pit, Ike, Marth, Link, Peach, Zelda, and Samus) were relaxing in the library during a lovely sunny afternoon, reading or having conversations with each other.

"Ah, it sure is nice to just sit back and not be harried by all the match preparing chaos." Jay said as he lied back on the plush couch.

"You said it old buddy." Pit lazily replied. The angel had been outside exercising his wings the previous half-hour, thus he was completely at ease, sinking into the comfortable furniture.

Link shifted a little in the loveseat he was sitting on. The Hylian was writing notes about upcoming matches. Even during the weekend, he still kept up to date on the future events.

Turning his pointy ear toward the window, the he noted, "It's so peaceful, even Brazil and Treebeak aren't even making noise anymore."

The parrot and loftwing were hanging out on the flat top of the roof. The two had become close friends over the past few days, much too the delight of their masters. Even though Brazil was less then three times the size of Treebeak, he'd always be the first to everything, due to his outright tenacity. Since they were both birds, they would talk to each other in their own "avian language" as Jay dubbed it. Only if the windows were open, EVERYBODY could hear them! All too well! Between the squawking and honking sometimes the mansion's windows would stay closed and Master Hand would turn on the air conditioning instead to save the Smashers' ears. So needless to say, not all were ecstatic about this new bond.

"All the better. At least now I can concentrate on this book I found here." Peach said as she put the book in question back up to her face. She was reading _"The top 100 cake recipes"_ so she could perfect the cakes she'd make for her hero, Mario.

Marth put down his own book, _"Sword fighting techniques though the ages"_ and reached for his cup of coffee from the small oval table. After taking a sip, the prince glanced out the window. "I think there is a storm coming." He announced.

Ike, Zelda, and Samus, who were sitting in the corner closest to the window, stopped their conversation about overusing items and followed the Altean's gaze. And sure enough, in the far off distance, there lay a thick black blanket of nasty thunderhead clouds.

"That doesn't look good at all." Samus said with a worried expression, "We better warn the others!"

Immediately they all rushed out of the room. The three swordsmen went around closing and locking all the windows and outside doors while the girls spread about telling everyone of the coming storm and to gather blankets, candles, and other supplies just in case.

Jay and Pit rushed outside to bring in Brazil and Treebeak, who were both still sitting on the roof. Normally the loftwing would stay up there the whole time, but with the terrible weather coming in, Jay decided to bring him in as well.

"Come on you two! Inside now!" the nature controller screamed.

The avians swiftly flew down to the front door where the two were standing, vocalizing in horror.

"It's okay! Come in quickly!" Jay cried. After all four got back within the safe walls of the mansion, Pit went off to see if the others needed help, leaving Jay to take care of the shivering creatures.

1 Half Hour Later

The merciless storm had arrived, bringing with it torrents of rain, bolts of lightening, and ground-shaking booms of thunder. The Smashers were all huddled in the dark, dank basement, quaking with fear.

"I'm sooo scared!" Ness whispered in terror.

"Me too! It feels like the mansion is going to be ripped apart!" Toon Link shrieked.

Pit attempted to calm them and the other young ones down. "It'll be okay you guys. Nothing is going to happen to us." But the darkness concealed the angel's face of uncertainty.

Lucario meanwhile felt something wasn't right. "I think there is someone outside. I can sense it." He said to no one in particular.

"What? But we did a head count. All of us are here!" Ike shouted from across the dim room.

But Jay had heard the Aura Pokemon and asked, "Where? Where do you sense this person?"

"Just outside the mansion. But he/she is very weak." Lucario answered solemnly.

"You guys stay here, I'm going out there!" the teenager announced.

"But Jay it's too-" Samus started, but he was already out the basement door.

The nature controller rushed outside, rain immediately soaking him to the bone. Lightening and thunder flashed and boomed all around him, be he didn't care.

"_I have to find whoever is stuck out in this storm!"_ he thought as he ran around the mansion. Reaching the back, right beyond the small cliff that dropped off from the massive building, he saw a pitiful sight. "Great forests, what happened to you?"

Lying on the ground, completely drenched, caked with mud, and unconscious, was a teenage girl. From the frequent flashes of light from the lightening, he could make out some of the features of the mysterious young female. A little on the short side, she had long brown hair, a thin build, a light red tunic, light brown sandals and…white wings coming out of her back.

"_What? She's an angel?" _he thought as he stared in shock. But he knew he didn't have time to think about this, so he carefully put the girl on his shoulders and carried her back toward the safety of the Smash Mansion.

By the time Jay (with the mysterious girl in tow) reached the front door, the storm had started to subside. Some of his friends were waiting for him just inside, and when he opened the door, they all came up to assist, and to ask a barrage of questions.

"Who is she?" asked Samus.

"Where did you find her?" Link said quizzingly.

"Why are you both covered in mud?" Peach stated with an upturned nose.

The poor teenager nearly collapsed from the weight of the girl on his shoulders as he carefully put her on the floor, and the numerous confusing questions everyone was asking wasn't helping either.

Gasping for breath, the nature controller used what little air he had in him to say, "Go get her warm. She's just barely hanging on." Sitting down on the ground, he couldn't do anything more as the others carried the poor girl toward the medical ward.

After five minutes of rest, he got up to go see how the angel was faring. Along the way, Pit joined him. After telling Jay that he had put the birds back to their respective homes, he asked what was going on (thus he wasn't around during the whole event, so he didn't see who was brought in).

"There was a strange girl out cold at the back end of the mansion. I managed to bring her back in, but not before I got nearly drowned while standing up!" Jay answered while shaking some of the water from his body.

After a quick chuckle, Pit still wanted to know more about this mysterious person.

Glancing at his best friends pure-white wings, Jay replied with an air of nervousness, "Um, you'll see in a minute."

About a minute later they arrived at the medical ward where the stranger was being watched over. Stepping inside, Pit's face immediately went pale.

Noticing his friend's distressed expression, Jay leaned over and gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"That," the Skyworld denizen started with a long pause, "is my sister, Luna."

At that announcement everyone in the room let out of gasp of surprise. None of them knew Pit had a sister!

Ike was the first to start the uncountable number of questions. "You have a sister!"

"Why haven't you told us this before?" Peach implied confusingly.

"How did she even get here?" Link added.

Before the bewildered angel could even open his mouth to answer, Luna herself (who was up to this moment still unconscious) started to stir on her bed. Blinking open her deep blue eyes, she slowly scanned her surroundings.

Upon seeing her brother, she emitted a response that to Jay sounded like that of a songbird, soft and graceful. "Pit? Is...is that you?"

"Yes Luna, it's me." The other angel replied with a tear coming out of his eye. "How did you get here?"

His sister made a confused face before answering, "I don't know. I was just flying though Skyworld during a beautiful day, when all of the sudden this black hole appeared right in front of me!" she said, shuddering at the memory, "The next thing I knew I was right in the middle of a horrific storm! I tried to land slowly but the rain quickly weighed me down, sending me hurtling toward the ground. The last thing I remember is seeing a huge building." The girl concluded with a quick breath of air.

Then she just realized all the others who were standing around her. "Who are all these people Pit?" she asked with concern.

Relieved that she was alright, Pit's mood changed for the brighter. "Don't worry sis, these are my friends from the Smash Mansion Tournament."

"Oh, so is that where I am? The Smash Mansion you told me about before you left?"

"Yep. Here let me introduce you to everyone." Pit said as he started pointed to each individual. "This is Ike, Marth, Link, Samus, Zelda, Peach and Jay."

"Nice to meet you all." Luna said shyly.

"But wait, how did you get here by a portal? I thought Master Hand only made such passageways before the tournament began." Ike announced.

Jay had a guess. "Maybe Crazy Hand did it. He's always one to make mischief."

"It seems likely. That'd be just the sort of thing Crazy would pull." Pit said with annoyance.

They all talked about the matter for several more minutes before Peach and Zelda decided Luna needed to change into some clean, dry clothes. The princesses went to Master Hand's office to tell him about the ordeal, to which the floating deity immediately knew was his obnoxious brother's doing.

"I'll be right back." The hand said as he flew off to another part of the mansion. There was a silence before the two women heard a loud banging and the sound of psychotic laughter. A second or two later Master Hand returned. "I attempted to punished Crazy Hand for his interference with the Angel Land universe. Of course punishment being relative since my idiot brother can't take anything seriously…"

After that little bout, he proceeded to go to his giant computer machine and type in something on his keyboard. A moment later a basket full of clothes identical to Luna's popped out of the device's depositing machine, which was situated right next to the screen. The amazing technology that Master Hand possessed not only had information about each Smashers' universe, but could also (as just demonstrated) duplicate anything from any character's world.

After taking the basket and thanking the floating body part, Peach and Zelda went downstairs to take Luna back up to her new dorm (with Samus joining them) and get her cleaned and dressed.

"That Crazy Hand! Luna is too sensitive to be in a place like this!" A red-faced Pit shouted while slamming his fist onto the table.

He and the other male Smashers were gathered in the library, talking about how Luna had got here and what to do about it.

"Calm down Pit! There is nothing we can do now!" Marth said with a raised voice. "Master Hand isn't able to open a portal in the middle of the tournament. You know that."

"And besides, we won't let anything happen to her while she's here. You have our word. Especially mine." Jay cut in with a reaffirming tone.

The angel started to cool down at his best friend's words. "Your right Jay, being angry won't solve anything."

A moment after that, Zelda, Peach, and Samus came in saying that Luna was fast asleep.

"The poor thing practically collapsed onto the bed as soon as she finished changing." Zelda noted.

"Yep, she's had a long day." Peach added

Letting out a long yawn, Jay began to feel sleepy himself. "I think I'm about to collapse as well. See you guys tomorrow."

One by one, everybody headed for there own dorms. When the nature controller reached his, he was greeted by a certain green parrot.

"Oh hey Brazil! Did ya miss me?" The bird had been stuck in there since Pit had fetched him and Treebeak from the basement while the nature controller was rescuing Luna from the storm. Needless to say, he was more then happy to see his master once again.

"Sorry ol' buddy. I had to help a new guest today." While scratching back of the avian's neck, he started thinking about her.

Remembering how blue her eyes where, he thought, _"Her eyes are a deeper blue then even Pit', which is to say a lot! Her hair is like a flowing river of brown silk. And her wings…her wings would put even a swan to shame! But wait, she's Pit's sister. I can't like her. What would he think? Ugh, I can't think about this anymore…" _

With these thoughts running through his head, he placed his companion onto his stand for the night, crawled under his bed covers, and drifted off to sleep.

**Yes the fact that Pit has a sister named Luna was entirely my idea. Not too bad of an idea right? Hmm, and it seems Jay has feelings for her. But Pit doesn't know! Ooohhh drama! I'm trying my hand at a little romance so let me know how this looks so far. So with that said, make sure to review! Till next time everybody!**


	13. Chapter 13: Flashback and A Realization

Chapter 13: Flashback and A Realization

**And here we are yet again my dear fellow readers! This chapter is mostly about Luna's past, plus a surprise near the end! This is an interesting chapter for sure folks. Read on!**

"Jay, Jay wake up!" the teenager stirred from his sleep to see a certain princess in pink shaking his shoulders.

"Ugh, what is it Peach?" Jay grumbled. Though he was usually a calm and collected person, even he didn't like being roused from sleep.

"Don't you know what time it is? You've been absent for several hours!"

Looking at the clock next to his bed, the nature controller's blurry eyes widened a little. It was 11:30 in the morning. Any other day he would have been up and about three to four hours ago, but due to the traumatic events of yesterday, he slept much longer then he normally would.

"Oh, sorry Peach." Jay apologized, "I was just so tired last night. Especially after the whole incident with Pit's sister." His mind immediately returned to the memories of the terrible storm, the rescue of Luna, and finally, the fact that he might have feelings for her.

Peach waved her hand in front of the brunette's face. "Um, Jay? Hello?"

Shaking his head to clear his mind of thoughts, the teenager looked up at the princess sheepishly.

"Oh uh sorry Peach. I kinda zoned out for a moment." Looking around the room, he noticed Brazil was nowhere to be seen. Plus he also saw (now that his eye sight had cleared up from sleeping) that the princess's hair looked like someone had taken a rolling pin and twisted it though her golden locks, making for a rather amusing sight. Holding back a giggle, he asked, "Hey, have you seen Brazil anywhere? And uh, what happened to your head?"

"Ugh, that feathered whirlwind…" Peach replied with an edge to her voice, "He was flying around the hallway a minute ago. I think he made it outside to meet with Treebeak."

Her face turning to a scowl, she added, "But not before he flew right into my hair and making a complete mess of it! I look like a total wreck! It took me two hours to get my hair made this morning! "

"I see. Sorry about that Peach. I'll try to teach him to not fly into people's hair from now on!" Still holding back laughter, he excused himself as he went to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Half an Hour Later

Jay was making his way down the hall toward the dining room for lunch, with Brazil on his shoulder as he should be, when he bumped into Zelda and Link, who on their way to the same destination. "Hey Link. Sorry about Brazil this morning. If I don't wake up early and take him out in the morning, he tends to strike out on his own."

The Hylian dismissed his apology with a wave of his hand. "Oh don't worry about it. As long as he was with Treebeak, he was fine."

"Just as long as nobody tried to get too close!" Zelda added, "That bird is almost meaner then King Bulbin's boar!"

The parrot responded to this comment with a menacing cackle, which caused the timid princess to back off a step or two.

"Oh cut it out you nasty thing." His master reprimanded.

Arriving at the dining room, Jay noticed his friend Pit sitting close by, with Luna right next to him. _"There she is. She looks even more beautiful now that she's all refreshed… No! I got to stop thinking about her like that!" _ Jay thought as he made his way over.

Luna was the first to speak up. "Thank you for saving me last night." She said in her soft, shy voice.

Struggling to get some words out of his throat, Jay tried to keep himself together. "Oh, uh-uh, it-it was nothing…really…" He stuttered._ "Ah, don't stutter idiot!" _He mentally scolded himself.

"Yeah Jay, thank you for rescuing my sister last night." Pit said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I promised our father that I wouldn't allow anything to happen to her, and I intend to keep that promise." He added just a little too tensely.

"Um, you're welcome Pit. It was the least I could do." The nature controller said. But inwardly he could sense something about his best friend. _"He's very protective over her. But why?"_

The Next Day

The next day, the matches had started up again, but Pit steadfastly refused to allow Luna to join in the tournament, saying how she was too delicate to fight with the others. Jay could see the disappoint in her eyes and wondered why her brother wouldn't let her compete. Gathering up his courage, he slowly approaches the girl angel alone in the library and asked her what the problem was.

"Oh, its nothing." She replied, "Pit just thinks I'm too fragile to do anything strenuous. One time when I was little he even wouldn't let me eat an apple because he feared I'd loose a baby tooth too soon!"

"But why?" Jay asked. "Why is he so protective over you?"

Taking in a deep breath, Luna told him their tale. "When we were both just little angelets, our kingdom, Skyworld, came under attack from the menacing Underworld Army, led by our Goddess Palutena's evil sister, Medusa. Our parents, the commanders for Palutena's Army, were called to fight in the war to come. But they didn't survive the battle and were killed."

Wiping a tear away from her eye, she continued, "But before they left us in our house, my dad told Pit to protect me at all costs and to never let anything happen to me. But Medusa had won the war and imprisoned Palutena in her own temple, and me, Pit, and the other survivors in the Underworld dungeons."

"Wow, sounds terrible!" Jay exclaimed. _"How could such a timid creature like her make it though such horror?"_

"It surely was. Anyway, Palutena called down to Pit, releasing him from his cell with the last of her remaining power. She then christened him the new Captain of her army and instructed him to defeat the Underworld forces and finally Medusa herself. He wanted to stay with me though, but Palutena reminded him that if he did, Angel Land would forever be held captive by Medusa's evil grasp. So he reluctantly left me to start his quest."

"So what did you do while Pit was on his adventure?" the nature controller asked, thoroughly engrossed with her story.

"Nothing. I sat in the dark, dank dungeon for what felt like an eternity, until at last I saw Pit return victorious. Then we all came back to Skyworld, at peace once more. Things stayed that way for several years until one day a strange black hole appeared inside Palutena's temple. The goddess said that a tournament was under way and that my brother was to participate. After much hesitation and arguing, it was finally decided that he would go to the place known famously as the Smash Mansion."

"But wait," said a confused Jay, "Pit sure didn't act like he didn't want to be here ever since I met him!"

"My brother tends to hide his deeper feelings. He says he doesn't want to look weak in front of others." Luna responded solemnly.

"Then it must have felt terrible for him when he had the Angel Flu…" the teenager thought aloud.

"Hmm? When did this happen!" the girl angel cried in shock. This was news to her!

Jay proceeded to explain how Pit came down with the dreaded Angel Flu, and how he recovered so quickly due to the super eggplants that the teenager had grown with his special abilities.

"That's amazing!" Luna exclaimed, "Angel Flu usually takes a long time to recover from, sometimes leaving permanent damage. You must have some incredible power."

The nature controller chuckled nervously at her compliment. "Actually, if it were not for this tournament, I never would have discovered my abilities in the first place! And I wouldn't have met Pit either. Or you…"

At those words both looked into each other's eyes, and couldn't help but stare.

"_She's so beautiful." _Jay thought as he continued to remain in her gaze, _"Her eyes are bluer then the most vibrant African Violet! Not even the brightest spring morning is more refreshing! Luna, you are the one…"_

Luna herself also couldn't tear herself away from the teenager before her. _"His face radiates kindness. He's giving me butterflies! But Pit wouldn't approve. But for some reason, I don't care! All I see is Jay…"_

They started to ever so slightly lean toward each other, lips just inches away from each other, when suddenly Pit came running past the room, then came back and looked inside.

"Hey guys! You're going to miss the afternoon match!" he shouted.

Quickly separating, the blushing pair got up and followed the angel to the living room and sat down in front of the Smash TV to watch the team battle with Kirby and Olimar going against Samus and Falco.

As the Brawl raged on, Jay and Luna hoped Pit did not notice their moment in the library, and luckily for them, he didn't.

After the match, with Kirby and Olimar coming out the winners, Jay and Luna returned to the library alone (in case you were wondering, Brazil has been with Treebeak ever since lunch ended) and just sat their awkwardly for a few minutes.

It was Jay who finally broke the ice. "Um, hey, uh Luna?" he spoke with a nervous voice.

"Yes Jay?" the girl angel replied, her own voice just as shaky.

"Luna, I think it's time I told you." He started, taking a deep breath, "I REALLY LIKE YOU!" he blurted out before immediately shutting his mouth with his hand in embarrassment.

Staying motionless with her eyes wide open for a moment, Luna finally opened her mouth to reply. "Jay, I think…" she paused for a minute, thinking over what she was about to say. "I like you too."

"Really!" Jay almost shouted. He couldn't believe that she felt the same way for him!

"Yes Jay, I never met anyone like you before. There is something about you that makes me feel wonderful!"

"I was going to say the same about you!"

They came up to each other and shared a hug, staying in that embrace for a full minute before separating.

"But wait, we can't be together. What would Pit think if he found out that I was with his sister?" Jay asked worryingly.

"He must not find out. He would immediately keep me away from you if he did! This must remain a secret between us."

"Yes, that's what we'll do."

At that resolve, they left the library and went their separate ways, now each holding a deep, dark secret.

**So how was that? In case you were wondering, the backstory that Luna talked about were during the events of Kid Icarus. And it's official, Jay and Luna are a couple. But it's a secret to everyone, for now! This story sure has taken an interesting turn hasn't it? Reviews are always appreciated. See you guys next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Driven to Distraction

Chapter 14: Driven to Distraction

**After a long hiatus, I have returned! I apologize deeply for being absent for so long. My readers deserve better then that. But first, I need to say the earlier chapters have been revised, so those of you who have read the story up to this point may want to reread the story from the beginning. There isn't anything major changed in the previous parts, mostly punctuation/spelling and/or paragraphing, but I would recommend doing so anyway. So with that out of the way, here is the next chapter! (Finally..) **

"Eeek, eke ek!"

Jay awoke from the sound of his avian friend. But all he saw with his blurry was a green moving blob. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night, due to the event that happened yesterday.

"_Ugh, that's right. Luna and I confessed to each other last night, but nobody must know about it! I'd better get going, don't want Brazil to fly into Peach's hair again." _Chuckling at the thought, he threw off the bed sheets to prepare for the day.

Half an Hour Later

Letting out a huge yawn, a refreshed Jay, with Brazil in tow, made their way downstairs. At the bottom, he found himself walking into Olimar's six Pikmin, who were running around amuck in the hallway.

"Hey, look out little guys! Don't want to get stepped on do you?" the teenager said to the half-plant half-animal creatures.

Then a sharp whistle sounded across the hallway, to which the Pikmin immediately stopped their antics and headed towards in a straight line.

Looking out to the end of the long stretch of walkway, Jay saw Captain Olimar calling his cohorts to order, reprimanding them for causing mischief. "Thanks Olimar!" the nature controller said with a wave.

"No problem at all Jay." The Hocotatian said with a wave of his hand. At that he and his comrades continued on to the dining room, with Jay and his own companion following suit.

Once inside the dining room, Jay noticed Luna, and sat as far away from her as possible. After they confessed to each other yesterday, it was decided that they would only hang out when no one else was around, to prevent their secret from being found out.

Sitting down between Ike and Marth, the teenager nervously waited for the breakfast to arrive. "So, what is the match schedule for today?" he asked of the two swordsmen.

"I believe it's Kirby, Wolf, Zelda, and you for this morning's Brawl." Marth replied.

"And Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Pit, and Luigi for the afternoon." Ike added.

"Well, in that case, we better fuel up, right buddy?" Jay asked of his avian comrade, who squawked loudly in response.

After enjoying a leisurely meal of eggs, muffins, and bacon (although Jay didn't get to have much of the latter, since Ike hogged most of it), he still had a little time to practice in the Training Gym before the match started.

Arriving there, he noticed Zelda already in the room, perfecting her magic attacks.

"Oh, hey there Jay!" the Hylian princess said with a cheerful tone. "Decided to get in some last minute practice to huh?"

"Yeah, might as well since I don't have much else to do." He replied as he went into the simulation machine.

Zelda noticed something was a little off with her friend and asked, "So how come you've been a little jumpy today?"

Whipping his head out of the machine, with Brazil nearly losing his perch at the force, Jay quickly turned nervous. "Oh, it's nothing really. I've just got butterflies about the match that's all."

After he ducked his head back inside, Zelda grew more suspicious. _"He usually isn't this fidgety about a match. I wonder what is really going on…"_

But she didn't have time to think about the matter more, for the bell sounded for the contestants to gather at the transportation portal.

The flustered teenager quickly left the gym, with Brazil flying after him. He didn't want to deal with any more questions right now.

"3! 2! 1! GO!" at the announcer's words, the battle began.

This was a one stock, no item battle on Green Greens stage. Normally, Jay wouldn't be doing all that bad, but due to his lose of focus, he was taking a beating.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted as he jumped behind the nature controller on the main platform. Opening his mouth, he swallowed the hapless teenager and parrot. Spiting them back out, he spawned a replica of Brazil on his shoulder.

"Huh? Uh no!" Jay shouted as the Star Warrior sent the pseudo avian to attack.

The real Brazil met the faker mid-air and started a dogfight, chasing it around the stage while his master fought Kirby with his Fish Toss power.

Meanwhile, at the right side platform, Wolf was slashing away at Zelda with his sharp claws. Taking out his blaster, the Wolfen pilot attempted to shoot the princess off the edge, but she used her Nayru's Love crystal shield to deflect it. Not reacting fast enough, Wolf got hit with his own laser.

At the same time, Brazil had defeated his doppelganger and returned to his master, who was swinging away at Kirby with Willow Whacker. But the puffball jumped high into the air and transformed into a large stone, slamming down onto his opponent.

Nearly going past the left blast line, Jay quickly used Willow Whacker Whirlwind, spinning his weapon like a helicopter blade above his head to just reach the ledge. Still in a distracted state, he slowly crawled up to the left platform, only to be almost hit by Kirby's hammer. Grabbing the pink ball creature, the nature controller threw him between the bomb blocks and himself. Causing his Vine Shield to grow, the teenager forced the Star Warrior into the bomb blocks, blasting him out of the match.

Zelda at that moment had just been thrown off the other edge by Wolf, and started to use her Faror's Wind recovery move. But the space outlaw jumped up and spiked her before she could complete the transportation, sending her down beyond the bottom barrier.

Now it was just Jay and Wolf. Meeting at the middle platform, they first taunted.

"What's the matter, scared?" The vulpine teased as he swung his leg around.

The nature controller responded by swinging his staff around in the air several times while Brazil flapped his wings menacingly. But while it seems intimidating, Jay actually barely had his head in the game.

Rushing forward, Wolf attacked with slashes and kicks, at which the teenager tried to defend against with his Vine Shield, but it was quickly torn down. The next thing he knew, he was hit by Wolf's blaster gun into the bomb block behind him, costing him the match.

At the Smash TV, gasps of surprise filled the room.

"That was odd. Jay looked like he was barely focusing!" Marth noted.

"I wonder what happened. He usually isn't this sluggish." Link added.

While the others babbled on, Luna kept silent, for she knew that it was because of her that Jay didn't to so well in the Brawl.

When the competitors came back to the mansion, Wolf simply walked away, gruffly saying, "Hm, weaklings the bunch of you."

"Don't worry Jay; you'll win the next one." Zelda said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

The nature controller looked at her and gave a fake smile. "Thanks Zelda, I've just not been all there today."

The Hylian princess started to say something, but decided against it. _"I probably shouldn't ask him anything right now. He'll just be bothered more." _ She thought wisely.

After going into the living room to see everyone and talk about the match, then letting Brazil outside to hang out with Treebeak, Jay plopped down on one of the plush loveseats in the library.

"_I just need a moment alone."_ Starting to doze off, he barely heard the faint knocking on the library doorframe. Peering up, he saw that it was none other then Luna, a slightly upset look on her face.

"May I come in?" she asked in her soft voice; her white wings drooping behind her back.

"Sure." He said simply.

Sitting down on the loveseat next to his, Luna asked him what went wrong during his match.

"To tell you the truth, it was you. I just couldn't stop thinking about you and what would happen if Pit found out!" Jay blurted out.

The female angel made an ever-so-slight cringe, _"I was right. I AM the reason he lost!"_

Before she could reply, Jay also added, "But its okay. You can't help the fact you're so beautiful."

Blushing deeply, Luna felt her wings perk up at this statement. "Oh, why thank you. No one has every called me that before!"

"Then everyone else has a problem." The nature controller said as he started to lean forward.

Luna found herself also leaning towards Jay, and in a few seconds, she found her lips touching his. _"Oh wow. I'm kissing him! This isn't right...But it feels so good!"_

With both of their thoughts getting drowned out, the kiss intensified, until it got to the point where they weren't paying attention to what was going on around them.

A voice pierced the blissful embrace, and made them both freeze solid.

"Jay, Luna? What are you doing?"

**Cliffhanger! Who ruins the moment? Well, you'll just have to wait and see my dear readers! Muahahaha! See you all next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Advice, and a Mistake

Chapter 15: Advice, And a Mistake.

**Here we are with chapter 15 everyone! Woot! But alas, I haven't gotten any reviews for the past two chapters, kind of a let down. But hey, that isn't what writing is all about isn't it? It's about sharing a good story with others. I just wish I knew what others think of it… Anyway, on with the drama!**

"Jay. Luna, what do you think you are doing?"

The pair in question stared in horror, mid lip-lock.

It was Link, with Zelda right behind him. The princess was whispering in his ear, something along the lines of "I told you something was up with him!"

Quickly separating, the teenager and angel blushed deeper then the ripest tomato. "W-wait, you can't go around telling everyone about this!" Jay cried.

Raising an eyebrow in interest, Link asked with a suspicious tone, "Oh? Why not?"

Looking at each other for a moment, the teens decided to tell the truth. Taking a deep breath, Luna started to explain for her and Jay's behavior. "I guess you should know. Jay and I are together."

"I knew it!" Zelda exclaimed excitedly, causing everyone else to jump.

"How did _you_ know?" Link asked in confusion.

"Link, isn't it obvious?" the princess said matter-of-factly. "This is the reason why Jay failed at the match this morning! No offense."

"None taken, but how exactly _did_ you know?" the nature controller knew he was rather easy for someone to tell when something else was on his mind, but not _that_ easy!

"Three words, Triforce of Wisdom." Zelda said as she made the symbol glow on her hand.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Jay said in embarrassment.

But Link was still puzzled. "What did you mean by saying we can't tell anyone else about you two?"

The newly exposed couple then went on to explain Luna's past, and how Pit was to not find out about their relationship.

"Wow, so that's why you don't want anyone to know about this." Link remarked when they finished their story.

"Yes, if my brother found out about us he would keep me away from him forever." Luna lamented.

Zelda, who was in full support of this whole situation, put a hand on the girl angel's shoulder. "Don't worry you two. Your secret is safe with us. Right Link?"

"Right." The other Hylian said in agreement. "But Pit is going to find out eventually you know, but it would be best if he didn't until the time is right."

The nature controller and angel looked at each other and nodded. Link's plan seemed to be the best way to go. So it was decided the secret relationship should be kept between the four of them, until the time had come to reveal to Pit the truth about his sister and best friend.

After the settlement of the matter, they all headed for lunch in the dining room, only to bump into another certain angel once reaching there.

"Oh there you guys are!" Pit exclaimed, he hadn't seen them since the morning's match, "What have you been up to?"

Jay and Luna exchanged nervous glances, when a moment later, Brazil came flying into the room, landing on his master's shoulder.

Link, suddenly hit with an idea, spoke for his distressed friends. "We were up on the roof, hanging out with Treebeak and Brazil."

Pit stared at the four, almost to the point where he could see their fidgeting, but quickly lit back up. "Oh, I see. It is such a nice day isn't it!"

The others gave a quick sigh of relief, thankful that Pit didn't suspect something.

After eating their fill, and shoving their nervousness down as well, the group gathered at the Smash TV to watch the afternoon Brawl.

15 Minutes Later

After a long, drawn out battle at the Pictochat stage, Luigi had come out the victor. Coming back to the mansion, he shook hands with the other contenders and then entered the living room, surrounded by praise from his fellow Mushroom Kingdom companions.

"Way to go bro!" Mario said as he gave his brother a high five.

Peach gave him a big hug, Yoshi licked him on the face, and even Bowser gave him thumbs-up.

"Ah, thanks you guys." He said shyly with a blush.

"Good for Luigi, he hasn't won many matches for a while." Ike remarked as he looked on at the scene.

"Yep, he did great out there!" Jay added as Brazil also screeched his approval.

After the congrats had died down, everyone started to go off to other activities since the excitement of the day was over.

But Jay sought out Luigi, he needed advice. After putting Brazil back outside with Treebeak, the avian spent most of his time there now, he searched for the second Mario brother. Finding the green-clad plumber alone in the kitchen, the teenager approached him.

"Hey Luigi?"

Being the skittish type, Luigi quickly whipped his head around in panic, until he saw the nature controller and relaxed his jumpy state "Huh? Oh, it's you Jay."

Knowing about Luigi's girlfriend back at his home world, Daisy, Jay asked him for advice on improving relationships.

"Hmm? Do you have someone you love?" Luigi asked of his friend.

Not wanting to spread the secret more then it already had, Jay simply answered, "Sure, I guess you can say that."

Deep in thought, the plumber suddenly had an idea. "You grow plants with your abilities right?"

"Yeah."

"Ask her what her favorite flowers are, then grow a batch for her. With the way you make them extra bright and vibrant, I'm sure she'll love them!"

"Thanks Luigi! I owe you one!" the nature controller said as he rushed off.

"Glad I could help!" Luigi shouted after him.

Rushing throughout the mansion, Jay searched every room, trying to find Luna. Coming into the library, he found Link and Zelda reading. _"Perhaps they know where she is."_

Asking the two if they knew where she was, Link gave him this answer, "Last I heard, she was in her dorm room, napping."

"Alright, thanks!" Jay said, rushing off once more.

"I think they make such a cute couple!" Zelda said with a squeal.

Link just rolled his eyes and continued reading his book, "_The History of Hyrule"_. But he did agree with her though. _"They are a great match."_

Reaching Luna's dorm, Jay knocked on the door a few times. "Coming!" he heard though the thick oak wood.

Opening the door, Luna's face brightened up at the sight of her boyfriend. "Hi Jay, what brings you here?"

Shuffling he feet, Jay asked nervously, "Uh hi. Um, what, what are your favorite flowers?"

Without thinking for a moment, Luna exclaimed. "Sunflowers! They are the best."

"Sunflowers eh? I'll be back in a minute." The nature controller said as he ran off. Going outside, he climbed the rusty fire escape on the backside of the mansion to the roof, where he found it empty. "Brazil and Treebeak must have gone for a flight." He said to himself. Walking up to the giant food bowl situated at the nest that served as Treebeak's home, he grabbed a handful of sunflower seeds. Within a few seconds, he made them grow into big, beautiful, vibrant flowers.

Along the way back, he made sure to keep the flowers hidden so no one would give him questioning looks. But someone did see his bouquet, and followed closely behind.

Arriving back at Luna's dorm, Jay presented his gift.

Normally quiet and reserved, Luna was ecstatic. "Oh great Palutena, this are wonderful! Thank you Jay, thank you!" With that, she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. At first the nature controller blushed heavily from the sudden move from his girlfriend, but quickly joined in, moving into her room, shutting the door behind them.

But this scene did not go unnoticed, for someone had secretly followed the love struck teen back to witness this event, and the intentions of this person are anything but good.

"Hmm, this could be interesting." The stalker whispered to himself. Putting his ear to the door, he could faintly hear the sounds of pleasure coming from the girl angel's dorm as a devilish smile crept across his face. "Wait till I tell Bowser about this!"

**Okay I've got several things to say here. First I'm going to be out of town for a week, so don't expect an update anytime soon. And it seems our lover boy has gotten more then a thank you from Luna! But who saw this unfold? Well, like I'm going to tell you anything right now... ;) In terms of that scene, that is as for as I'll go into sexual stuff, as in I won't go into "detail". One last thing, I'm not being a review hound, but as you all know reviews are a writer's fuel. Plus it's nice to know what I'm doing right or wrong and to have other's opinions. But I have not had one for the past two chapters, which is kind of discouraging. So with that final note, I'd be eternally grateful if you would leave a review! See you all in the next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16: An Evil Plot

Chapter 16: An Evil Plot

**First, I'd like to give a shot out to** **thebeastifiedone for being a regular reviewer. It's nice to have at least one person who always leaves a little something to keep me writing. Also, sorry I haven't updated sooner. But you know when you think you have time to do something later on and then another thing comes up so that you don't have time? Yeah… Anyway, here's chapter 16.**

As the sun started to set its last golden rays upon the Smash Mansion, a certain portly mini game inc. owner was quickly running though the dorm hallways. Reaching the last door at the end of the hallway, he took a quick look out the window of the third floor that gave an expansive view of the back field that stretched out from the giant building.

"For villains, we sure got the best views around here." He said to himself. Knocking on the door in front of him, he heard a gruff voice answer the sound.

"Who is it?"

"Wario, can I come in? I've got to tell you something! I think you'd like to hear about it."

"Sure."

Entering the room, Wario saw Bowser and Ganondorf playing poker on a small two-seat table. Besides that, all there was in the living room of the dorm was a couch, a little TV (the dorms didn't come with them, but Wario brought one with him when he came to the mansion), and a couple side tables with extra chairs. Also the walls were painted a dark grey, since none of them could handle the bright white originally there. While it was only Ganondorf's dorm, each Smasher had a dorm all to themselves (with a few exceptions such as the Ice Climbers, Olimar and his Pikmin, and Jay with Brazil), most of the villains hung out there during the day because it was the most remote room in the mansion. At the end of the hallway at the third floor, it was away from everyone else, which suited them just fine.

Without glancing away from his cards, the Koopa King gave Wario a raised eyebrow. "So what is it that you want to tell us so badly?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Wario almost giggled like a school girl, but refrained at the last minute. "It seems plant boy has gotten a little frisky with his angel girl."

Looking up from his cards now, Bowser widened his eyes just slightly. "Oh really? How do you know?"

"I saw the plant boy walking past me in the main hall downstairs; he was carrying a giant handful of flowers. So I secretly followed him until he came up to angel girl's room. She thanked him for the flowers, then just started going to town on him!" Both poker players were now paying full attention to Wario's juicy yarn. "After they went back into her dorm, I could hear them totally going at it though the door!"

Putting his hand, er, claw on his chin in thought, Bowser said. "Well, I never excepted that to happen, especially since I overheard the other day that Pit would downright maim anyone who so much as touched her."

King Dedede, who was until this moment in the kitchen downstairs having an extra snack, burst into the room. "I say! I say! What are ya guys talking about?"

After having the story relayed to him by Wario, the self-proclaimed Dream Land ruler dropped his jaw, which actually went all the way to the floor. "How the heck did that happen? That feather girl would seem to be the last person around here to pull a thing like that! Why, a few days I offered her some of my pancakes." At this the other three stared at him in disbelief. Dedede was never one to share food. Ever. "I was just being civil! She's a newcomer is she not! And besides, I was completely full at the time."

"You? Full? Imagine that…" Bowser remarked with a smirk.

Ignoring the Koopa King's insult, Dedede continued. "Anyway, she completely backed away, not saying a thing. The shyest thing I ever met I say! She practically seemed scared of me!"

"Well I would be too if I was only 120 pounds and a penguin the size of a bus suddenly approached me." Wario jabbed with a chuckle.

"Hey! You better take that back!" the size-of-a-bus penguin shouted.

"Make me chubby!" the biker taunted as he stuck his tongue out while wiggling his hands.

Bowser was the next one to make an insult. "Oh like your one to talk Mr. Glutton."

Whipping his head back at the Koopa, Wario punched him on the nose. And that was it. Suddenly all three started attacking each other tooth and nail, and beak, and claw.

"So, it seems my plan has worked."

The tussling trio stopped mid-fight. Ganondorf had not spoken at all during this whole get-together, so needless to say they were surprised to hear he speak up.

Disentangling themselves from each other, Bowser, King Dedede and Wario got up from the floor, grabbed a few extra chairs, and all gather round the King of Evil to hear what he had to say.

After a moment of silence, Ganondorf started to explain. "As Bowser had said, Pit would destroy anyone who dared to do anything to his sister. And, knowing that our little plant growing friend had a thing for her, thanks to my telekinesis, I came up with a brilliant idea."

"Huh, I knew that teenager had something for old feather back's sis." Bowser said half to himself. "We're listening."

"Well, I was just thinking the other day how none of us can take over our respective worlds. No offence to any of you by the way. So then I thought, with all our enemies together in one place, what better chance do we have? So when I noticed our teenage friend at his girlfriend's dorm, I cast a lust spell on her while he left to get flowers. With that, she would find him irresistible, and want him. And with plant boy's own raging hormones, it was as simple as that."

"You do have a point there. I haven't been able to clobber that there Kirby for years!" Dedede interjected.

"So what does this all have to do with plant boy and angel girl?" Wario asked.

"Ah, that was just phase one of my plan. You see, once Pit finds out about his sister being deflowered by his own best friend, he'll go nuts and attempt to kill him. Everyone else will try to stop him, until a portal to Skyworld "accidently" opens. In his rage, Pit will order his army to attack everyone, causing massive chaos. And in the aftermath, after everyone else is exhausted from battle, we will take over!"

At the end of his speech, there was a round of applause from his cohorts. But then Dedede remembered something. "But what about Master Hand and Crazy Hand?"

Ganondorf smiled a creepy smile. "Leave those two whitewashed gloves to me. I know a certain friend who can help me out."

"Then it's settled." Bowser announced. He left the room for a minute; then came back with a bottle of wine and four glasses. After giving each one of his cohorts a wine filled cup, he raised his glass-filled claw in the air. "To domination!"

"To domination!" the other three repeated.

Meanwhile

"I win again! Anyone up for another game!" Ike shouted in triumph. He, Marth, Link, Zelda, Samus, and Pit were in the dining room, playing Sorry Sliders.

"Ugh, you've won the past five times." Marth grumbled next to him. "No!"

"How about we play something else?" Zelda suggested.

"Like what?" Samus asked, her boredom almost lulling her to sleep.

"Oh! I know!" The Hylian princess exclaimed. "How about Telephone?"

Pit expressed confusion. "Isn't that the one game where you say a sentence and it gets passed around back to you or something?"

"Yep." Zelda replied. "Let's play! I'll go first." She thought hard for a moment; then whispered into Link's ear; who was to her left. "Marth can't hold up a pike."

"Um, okay?" Link then leaned across the table and whispered into Samus's ear, who then passed it onto Ike, then Marth, then back across the table to Pit, then back to Zelda.

With a profound look of shock, Zelda revealed what she heard. "Marth wants to go on a date with Ike? It was supposed to be Marth can't hold a pike!"

At this the two Fire Emblem swordsmen looked at each other, both redder then tomatoes.

"Um, I'd rather we didn't play this game anymore…" Ike said nervously.

"Yeah, let's do something else." Marth added just as shakily.

Pit however was laughing like no tomorrow. "Hahaha! You two going on a date! Oh that's rich!"

The two bluenettes said nothing in return, instead trying to hide their utter embarrassment. Thankfully for them Samus spoke up, changing the subject. "Hey, where are Jay and Luna?"

"I think they retired early. I haven't seen them since lunch." Link replied.

"Hmm, oh well. I guess we'll just have dinner for ourselves." Ike cut in.

"Yeah, since Master Hand decided to take a break and have us make our own meals tonight." Zelda added.

With that, the six headed for the kitchen to reenergize for the next day.

And Link was right; Jay and Luna had retired early. Both were sleeping peacefully together on Luna's bed passed out from the earlier, "event", still unaware of their terrible mistake.

**Getting awfully edgy with this story on multiple levels aren't I? And just so you know, I don't write yoai. That Ike/Marth part was purely for teasing you fangirls out there (chuckles evilly). So, with that said, I await your reviews. See you later! **


	17. Cancelled

Sadly, I'm afraid this, my first Fanfiction, has been cancelled for a few reasons which I will explain.

#1 I've tried to fit too many genres into this one story. Since this was the first thing I've ever written in my life, I experimented on several genres to see which ones I did best with. Unfortunately, while I did find out what type of stories I did best writing with, it completely ruined my first one, making it an absolute mess.

#2 My OC(s) have become much more "evolved" character development wise. But by the time I got an actual complete bio in my head (as in he was more then a random person dropped into the mansion like the original script made it out to be), the story itself was already very deep, so it was too late to make major adjustments.

#3 Due to more fresh ideas for new stories, this one has gotten rather left behind. Between Princess and the Koopa, my humor oneshots, and a new story coming out tomorrow, I just don't have the inspiration to keep continuing this. And the problem that was previously mentioned above didn't help matters either.

I will leave this fiction up in case others still want to read it, but sadly this is the end of the road for "A Boy and His Bird". But I may revisit/remake this story with a fresh take on it in the future.

But until then, keep a look out for my other Fanfictions, including a new one coming out tomorrow! Thanks to everyone who gave me encouragement when I first started out on here, it means a lot to me! Until next time fellow readers, this has been WingedFish, signing off!


End file.
